


We all have our cross to bear

by Shedewriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Pre-Canon, Psychology, Smoking, drags
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shedewriter/pseuds/Shedewriter
Summary: "He did his best..."За этой последней фразой Шерлока в конце четвертого сезона, брошенной в защиту Майкрофта, скрывается гораздо больше, чем было нам представлено.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1985 год.

Во всем небольшом особняке было уже привычно тихо. Так было уже полгода с того самого дня, как Эвр Холмс покинула дом и была направлена в специализированное учреждение, дабы оградить ее от общества и, в первую очередь, от собственного брата.

Пережить это было почти непосильным трудом для старших Холмсов, однако сейчас их куда сильнее беспокоило состояние младшего сына. На протяжении двух лет Эвр испытывала на нем свои невероятные способности, которые трудно объяснить и определить даже научным языком.

Миссис Холмс сидела в кресле, в мучительном ожидании сжимая платок в сложенных руках, ее муж крепко сжимал ее плечо, пытаясь хотя бы своим присутствием умерить беспокойство жены. А у самой лестницы, облокотившись на угол стены, стоял сложив руки на груди Майкрофт. Он задумчиво сжал губы в узкую полоску и нахмурился, когда мать в очередной раз тихо всхлипнула. Последнее время она плачет у всех на виду слишком часто: когда проблемы с Эвр только начались, она старалась скрыться ото всех в спальне и вывести накопившиеся эмоции. Майкрофт знал это, потому что каждый раз, проходя мимо родительской комнаты, слышал, как мать намеренно громче стучала дверьми шкафов, перемещала различные вещи с места на место, протирая пыль, стараясь заглушить свои тихие всхлипы.

Майкрофт невольно вздрогнул, резко выходя из своих мыслей, когда услышал шаги на лестнице. Врач устало выдохнул, спустившись в гостиную и, встретившись взглядом с Холмсами, опустил глаза.

— Прошу прощения, мистер и миссис Холмс. Увы, но… мои методы в его случае бесполезны.

— Вы просидели с ним два часа и все без результата? — первым подал голос Майкрофт — вышло немного грубо и слишком громко для разговора с опытным врачом и давним знакомым семьи.

— Я дал ему успокоительного. Он должен поспать несколько часов.

— Мы могли бы и сами это сделать, — пожал плечами Майкрофт и раздраженно потер уже болевшие от недосыпа глаза.

— Поймите, это самый сильный препарат, и он не может принимать его постоянно. Даже для взрослого это очень опасно, что уж говорить о ребенке… — продолжил как можно спокойнее врач.

Его спокойный и жалостливый вид так сильно раздражал Майкрофта, что смотреть на него без укора и легкой ненависти становилось все труднее и труднее.

— Это все, что Вы можете сказать? Вы говорите очевидные вещи, вы провели там два часа и толком ничего не можете сказать…

— Майк, — жесткий и надломленный голос матери заставил старшего отпрыска тут же остановиться и повернуться к родителям, — иди к брату. Мы сами разберемся.

— Но…

— Майкрофт, — выдохнул отец и кивнул на лестницу.

Юноша попращался с врачом и направился на второй этаж, который уже до основания пропах лекарствами, настройками и едким запахом табака, который все чаще и чаще выкуривал мистер Холмс, пытаясь в своем кабинете найти выход из сложившейся ситуации.

Майкрофт не желал слушать жалкий лепет врача, поэтому даже не стал прислушиваться к разговорам взрослых и сразу направился к приоткрытой двери в конце коридора. Дойдя до нее, Майкрофт тяжело выдохнул и тихо вошел в темную комнату. Прикрыв за собой дверь, юноша огляделся и, заметив легкий бардак, принялся как можно тише складывать вещи на место.

Майкрофт ненавидел беспорядок: беспорядок в голове, в комнате… Уборка всегда помогала очистить не только пространство, но и голову от дурных мыслей.

— Майкрофт?

Хриплый, заспанный и чересчур слабый голос послышался со стороны кровати. Юноша тут же обернулся и нахмурился, когда увидел сидевшую на краю постели фигуру младшего брата. Тот устало потирал глаза и как-то безучастно и безэмоциональном смотрел перед собой.

Комнату освещал лишь лунный свет и несколько ночников на полу, полке и тумбочке, но даже в таком свете, Майкрофт отметил ужасно бледное лицо и почти черные синяки под глазами младшего брата.

— Ты должен поспать, Шерлок, — нравоучительным тоном сказал Майкрофт и, сложив шляпу-треуголку и несколько книг с приключенческими рассказами на полку, подошел к брату и вгляделся в его глаза. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Голова кружится.

— Это от лекарства. Тебе лучше полежать. Давай, — Майкрофт расправил подушку и поправил простынь, ожидая когда кудрявая голова наконец-то опустится на назначенное место.

— Ты не уйдешь? — взволнованный голос Шерлока заставил юношу буквально содрогнуться.

— Спи, — кивнул Майкрофт и выключил ночник на тумбочке.

Эту ночь все было спокойно: Шерлок не кричал во сне, не метался по кровати, не пытался выпрыгнуть из крепкого захвата одного из трех «сторожил», в попытках отбиться от Эвр, которая преследовала его каждый раз, как только он закрывал глаза.

Это успокоительное было самым сильным из всех, что можно было найти, но и его дозу пришлось увеличить почти в два раза за последнюю неделю. Состояние Шерлока окончательно выходило из-под контроля. Последнее время по утрам он трудно отделял реальность от сна. Порой мать или Майкрофт, заходя к нему днем, слышали как он разговаривает с Рэдбердом, единственным другом, которого в реальности уже не было рядом около года.

За этот год Холмсы перепробовали множество врачей, но ни один из них так и не дал точного ответа, что происходит с мальчиком и как его из этого состояния выводить. Многие из них предлагали направить его в клинику, но однажды при попытке затащить его в машину, он закатил такую истерику, что даже Майкрофт на этот раз не постеснялся выразить свою озабоченность, тут же выхватил брата из рук двух санитаров и позволил младшему крепко обвить его шею руками и не отпускать, пока они не вошли в комнату Шерлока.

Последний месяц успокоить Шерлока не удавалось даже матери. Он кричал и брыкался так сильно, что ей требовалась помощь супруга. Единственными относительно спокойными днями на недели были суббота и воскресенье, когда Майкрофт возвращался из частной школы и дежурил в комнате брата.

Две недели назад ситуация усугубилась: ночью Шерлок чуть не выскользнул из окна, когда мать, от усталости уснув на посту, упустила его из виду и тот, спутав сон с реальностью, забрался на стол и открыл створки. Благо, мистер Холмс вовремя зашел в комнату, чтобы передать жене стакан воды.

После этого Майкрофта забрали из школы на домашнее обучение. Впрочем, тот не был против. Учиться за несколько сотен километров от дома, когда в семье подобная ситуация, было невозможно.

Майкрофт был теперь единственным, кто мог успокоить младшего. Стоило ему крепко ухватить Шерлока за плечи и заставить посмотреть на себя, тот тут же приходил в себя и только дрожал от пережитого кошмара.

Ранним утром Майкрофт обнаружил, что уснул прямо на полу, уткнувшись виском в тумбочку. Шерлок беспокойно вздрагивал каждые несколько секунд, что-то говорил во сне и сильно сжимал простынь в кулаке.

Обнаружив легкую испарину на лбу Шерлока и дрожь, юноша устало потер глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Если он сейчас не разбудит его — через несколько минут опять начнется истерика.

— Шерлок…

На голос тот так и не отреагировал.

— Шерлок.

Короткое прикосновение к руке, и тот, словно ударенный током, вздрогнул, широко распахнув глаза, и резко сев, забился в угол кровати.

— Это я, Майкрофт, Шерлок, — уверенным голосом сказал юноша и, размяв затекшие конечности, встал на ноги. — Ты проспал пять часов. Рекордное время за последний месяц, да? — попытался пошутить Майкрофт, но получилась какая-то злая усмешка. — Как ты?

Тот лишь оглядел брата и, устало опустившись на подушку, грустно уткнулся взглядом в пол.

— Хочешь есть?

Отрицательно помотал головой.

— Пить?

Каждое утро повторяется одно и то же. Мать встает в шесть, готовит завтрак и на протяжении часа заставляет Шерлока съесть хотя бы тост с медом. Тот выпивает стакан молока, съедает несколько имбирных печеней и, повернувшись к стене, начинает листать потрепанные книжки про пиратов. Так он может просидеть хоть весь день, но Майкрофт приходит в его комнату, чтобы сделать домашнее задание и тут Шерлок поворачивается к нему и просто наблюдает, иногда переводя свой задумчивый взгляд на открытые учебники. Ближе к обеду Шерлока удается вывести из дома, чтобы тот прогулялся хотя бы в саду. Но того надолго не хватает и уже через пять минут у него начинается слабость и головокружение. Ужин он проводит вместе с родителями и братом, устало ковыряя блюдо вилкой. Потом он тихо встает из-за стола, так почти ничего и не съев, и уходит в свою комнату играть с Рэдбердом. В глухой тишине, нарушаемой лишь тихим голосом Шерлока со второго этажа, сидеть невыносимо, поэтому Майкрофт начинает громко размешивать чай, складывать вилку и нож на тарелке и иногда издавать легкое покашливание. Мать так же громко собирает все со стола, включает шумную струю воды и начинает мыть посуду, иногда внутренней стороной запястья стирая слезы. Отец говорит, что сегодня придет еще один врач, Майкрофт скептически поднимает брови, передает матери свою тарелку и, поблагодарив за ужин, уходит в свою комнату до прихода очередного «специалиста».

Майкрофт оставил Шерлока наедине с книжкой и вышел из комнаты. Он уже собирался направиться в свою комнату, как услышал внизу приглушенный разговор трех взрослых.

Тихо спустившись на середину лестницы, он прижался к стене и прислушался.

— Рудольф, я прошу тебя…

— Мэрилин, я знаю, что вам очень тяжело.

— Мы рассматриваем любую возможность…

— Это небезопасно для мальчика…

— Рудольф, он долго так не продержится, — голос матери сорвался.

— Все настолько серьезно?

— Даже хуже, — подтвердил отец.

— А Майкрофт?

— Он в порядке.

— Я должен посмотреть на Шерлока и тогда решить. Я не могу рисковать жизнью племянника. Но… если другой возможности нет…

— Пятьдесят три врача, Рудольф. И это только за последние полгода, — тихо проговорил мистер Холмс.

— Майкрофт… — послышался слабый голос из спальни Шерлока, отчего юноша вздрогнул и поспешил в комнату младшего брата.

Когда он открыл дверь, Шерлок лежал на кровати и сжимал виски кулаками.

— Шерлок?

— Голова кружится.

Майкрофт подошел к кровати и взглянул на бледного и замученного брата.

— Тебе нужно что-то съесть…

— Голова болит уже два дня…

— Ты на боль не жаловался.

— Тогда мама будет плакать, — нахмурился Шерлок и укрылся одеялом.

— Шерлок, ты всегда должен говорить правду о своем самочувствии! — резко заявил Майкрофт и обратил внимание на бледные губы брата. — Нужно измерить тебе давление.

В открытую дверь постучались и в проеме появилась высокая фигура мужчины в дорогом костюме-тройке с тростью в руке.

— Доброе утро, — коротко улыбнулся он и кивнул Майкрофту.

— Здравствуйте, дядя Руди, — в ответ кивнул Майкрофт и вновь посмотрел на Шерлока, который прикрыл глаза и нахмурился, почувствовав усиление головной боли.

— Позволите? — улыбнулся мужчина и встал посреди комнаты. — Шерлок, здравствуй.

Мальчик открыл глаза и поджал губы.

— Майк? — в проеме двери появилась миссис Холмс. Она поманила старшего сына и, когда тот вышел из комнаты, закрыла дверь.

— Что у нас делает дядя Руди?

— У него есть некоторые мысли по поводу Шерлока…

Спустя полтора часа дядя Руди устало спустился в гостиную, где его ждали Майкрофт и старшие Холмсы. Они окинули его взволнованным взглядом, когда тот схватил из бара бутылку виски, молча налил себе чуть больше половины стакана и разом выпил его.

— Рудольф? — чуть подрагивающим голосом отозвалась миссис Холмс, когда ее брат с глубоким вдохом уселся в кресло перед всем семейством и задумчиво уставился на кофейный столик.

— Я обрисую вам общую картину и далее мы поговорим o единственном решении, которое у меня есть. У Шерлока есть в запасе еще несколько месяцев, может быть полгода, может быть год. Что будет потом — неизвестно.

— Выход? — в нетерпении спросил Майкрофт.

Дядя Руди сложил руки в молебном жесте и задумчиво уставился на старшего племянника.

— Есть… препарат. Экспериментальный. Но у него уже есть проверенный положительный результат. Этот препарат, вводимый внутривенно, действует на нейроны мозга и воздействует на память человека.

— Как?

— Он помогает человеку забыть все, что угодно. Все зависит от масштаба объекта.

— Как это возможно? — нахмурился мистер Холмс.

— Этот препарат помогает памяти избавиться от того, что мешает человеку нормально существовать. Это может быть человек, событие… Он не стирает память полностью, но помогает поселить в подсознание некую мысль, которую сам мозг потом обрабатывает и воспринимает как реальность. Препарат был протестирован на нескольких людях и показал положительный результат. Мы заменяем его реальные воспоминания искусственно созданными образами. Это очень сложный процесс.

— Как это может подействовать на Шерлока и каков срок терапии? — спросил Майкрофт и задумчиво сложил руки на груди.

— Что ж, здесь все сложнее. Ему нужно забыть не только Эвр, но и все события, связанные с ней. Ему нужно стереть всю информацию о ней. Словно ее и не существовало. Так как разница в возрасте у них всего год — придется «фильтровать» всю его память. Это может занять не один сеанс. Не два и даже не три.

— Вы так говорите, словно этот препарат опасен.

— Любая химия опасна, Майкрофт, тем более для ребенка. Шерлок — ребенок, ему всего восемь лет, и мы не знаем, как его ослабевший организм отреагирует на препарат, — Рудольф нервно потер ладони и зажмурил глаза. — Послушайте, так как мозг Шерлока работает гораздо быстрее и лучше, чем у обычных детей, то есть вероятность, что эта терапия не будет продолжительной. Я полагаю, хватит и полугода.

— Полугода?! — возмутилась Мэрилин. — Ты хочешь сказать, что мы будем травить нашего сына химией полгода?!

— Мэрилин…

— Подождите, — нахмурился Майкрофт и присел на диван рядом с родителями. — Есть еще что-то, что вы не хотите говорить… Что?

— Что ж, — выдохнул Рудольф и взволнованно поджал губы. — Это… наркотический препарат.

— О, Бога ради, Рудольф! — вскрикнула Мэрилин и тут же поднялась на ноги, начиная нервно мерить шагами комнату.

— Этот препарат — синтез нескольких наркотических веществ. И, естественно, есть побочные эффекты.

— Какие? — снова вступил в разговор Майкрофт.

— У некоторых испытуемых появлялись сны, в которых они видели то, что забыли, безобидные сны, но… но они могут заставить память человека снова возродить воспоминания. Так, в голове Шерлока через несколько лет могут начать появляться осколочные воспоминания об Эвр и обо всем, что случилось. Воспоминания может разбудить любой пустяк, именно поэтому контроль над ним должен быть постоянный. Воспоминания, который мозг не хочет воспринимать как реальность, могут его сломать и он будет пытаться вновь подавить то, что не вписывается в рамки его понимания единственным знакомым ему способом. Способом, который будет для него уже проверенным и надежным…

— Каким же?! — продолжала возмущаться миссис Холмс, свербя глазами брата.

— Наркотики, — пожал плечами Рудольф. — Поэтому после терапии вам придется… придется за ним смотреть…

— Но он не всегда будет ребенком. У каждого из нас своя жизнь, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Ни родители, ни я не можем быть всегда с ним рядом.

— Тебе придется, Майкрофт, — строго ответил дядя Руди.

Майкрофт опустил взгляд и молчаливо кивнул.

— Я еще не сказала, что мы принимаем твое предложение, Рудольф! — резко сказала Мэрилин. — Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы я собственными руками травила сына наркотиками, и в итоге, для чего? … Чтобы он стал наркоманом?! Я не хочу потерять еще одного ребенка!

— Мэрилин… послушай

— Нет, Рудольф! — резко ответила миссис Холмс и утерла слезы, отвернувшись к камину.

— Я не хотел говорить… и не собирался, но раз ты приняла все это в штыки…

— Еще бы!

— Сам он не справится. Ему нужна помощь. Его психика съедает его. Воспоминания и влияние Эвр убивают его каждый день, — спокойно заявил дядя Руди, отчего все в комнате тут же замерли и устремили на него глаза.

— Что?.. — почти неслышно спросил Майкрофт.

— Когда я говорил, что мы не знаем, что будет с ним через полгода, я имел в виду, что, вероятно, через полгода его не станет. Поэтому решайте здесь и сейчас, иначе потом будет уже поздно.

Мистер и миссис Холмс переглянулись и, взглянув на Рудольфа, молча кивнули.

— Майкрофт?

Дядя Руди выжидающе взглянул на племянника и вопрошающе поднял брови.

— Я сделаю все, что потребуется, только верните Шерлока к нормальной жизни, — глухо отозвался Майкрофт и тут же покинул внезапно ставшую душной комнату.

***

Дядя Руди обещал приехать через неделю, в субботу. Майкрофт с утра ходил по дому сам не свой, до конца не уверенный в том, что он и родители поступают правильно. Его слегка лихорадило от ожидания. Он нервно потирал руками лицо, и вздрагивал каждый раз, когда на втором этаже слышалось какое-то движение.

По настоянию Рудольфа, Шерлока перестали пичкать успокоительным, но из-за этого вся семья почти всю неделю не спала. Самочувствие Шерлока чуть улучшилось, однако его психическое состояние явно становилось все хуже и хуже с каждым днем.

Майкрофт размеренно мерял шагами гостиную и тут же обернулся, когда услышал звонок в дверь.

Миссис Холмс тут же спустилась на первый этаж и, увидев обеспокоенное выражение на лице Майкрофта, лишь мягко улыбнулась и кивнула на лестницу.

— Я буду наверху, — сказал Майкрофт и тут же направился в комнату младшего брата.

Тот стоял на тумбочке и задумчиво смотрел в окно. На мгновение Майкрофт дернулся, подумав, что эпизод с окном вновь повторяется, но остановился, когда Шерлок повернулся к нему и взволнованно потер руки.

— Кто-то приехал? Там машина.

— Да, это дядя Руди с врачами. Они приехали тебе помочь, — кивнул Майкрофт и устало потер глаза.

— За Эвр тоже приезжал дядя Руди… — вновь посмотрел в окно Шерлок. От его слов Майкрофт внутренне вздрогнул и поежился от неприятных воспоминаний.

— Не волнуйся, они не собираются тебя забирать.

— Кхм! — в дверях комнаты появился Рудольф. Он приветственно кивнул двум братьям и пропустил невысокого мужчину в белом халате и перчатках (врач, как сразу подметил Майкрофт) вперед себя.

Шерлок обеспокоенно спустился на кровать и, усевшись, напряженно начал оглядывать присутствующих.

— Майкрофт, ты можешь подождать за дверью или внизу с родителями, — кивнул дядя Руди и пустил пелмянника к двери. Тот несколько секунд сомневался, увидев мелькнувший в глаза Шерлока страх, но, поняв, что не желает смотреть на эту процедуру, тут же вышел из комнаты.

Рудольф с врачом находились в комнате Шерлока около часа. Майкрофт стоял у двери, прислушиваясь к разговорам. Голос младшего брата звучал глухо и довольно редко. Спустя полчаса после начала, он и вовсе умолк и Майкрофта это совершенно не устраивало. Он полчаса боролся с намерением приоткрыть дверь и посмотреть, но только он схватился за ручку двери, как дядя Руди резко распахнул ее и весьма удивился, когда заметил растерянного Майкрофта у себя под носом.

Единственное, что удалось увидеть Майкрофту — врача, который снимал с руки Шерлока жгут и складывал все оборудование в небольшой чемодан. Он снял перчатки и внимательно оглядел младшего Холмса, который, казалось, глубоко спит, свесив с матраца руку, на внутренней стороне локтя которой теперь красовался небольшой след от инъекции.

Дядя Руди молча похлопал Майкрофта по плечу и спустился вслед за врачом на первый этаж. Юноша тихо зашел в комнату и осторожно подошел к младшему брату. Тот не спал, как на первый взгляд казалось Майкрофту. Шерлок спокойно лежал, размеренно дышал, уставившись в одну точку. Впервые, он не вздрагивал, не дрожал и не корчился от головной боли.

— Шерлок?

Майкрофт сел на корточки и протянув руку прижал пару пальцев к точке измерения пульса. Он впервые за несколько месяцев был размеренным, спокойным и постоянным.

— Он пробудет в этом состоянии несколько минут.

От голоса дяди, Майкрофт тут же поднялся на ноги и взглянул на статного мужчину, который беззаботно разглядывал свою резную трость.

— Потом, вероятно, заснет на часов восемь. В каком-то смысле он спит и сейчас. Не похоже, не правда ли? — проговорил дядя Руди и, пройдя в комнату, встал рядом с Майкрофтом.

— А что будет потом?

— У каждого пациента индивидуальна реакция на препарат. Я останусь с врачом здесь на одну ночь, чтобы посмотреть за ним. Надеюсь, все пройдет по плану.

— Если он все забудет, нам придется позаботиться о том, чтобы ничто не напоминало ему о **ней** , — выдохнул Майкрофт, сложив руки на груди.

— Нас с тобой ждет отдельный долгий разговор наедине, Майкрофт. Но чуть позже. Сначала постараемся пережить эту ночь.

***

(месяц спустя)

Первый месяц спустя Шерлок находился под наблюдением врача и дяди Руди. Терапия действительно была эффективной. Все шло именно так, как и планировалось: сознание Шерлока постепенно приходило в норму, память при помощи врача и препарата постепенно заполнялась искусственными воспоминаниями.

Последний срыв случился только на вторую неделю, когда Шерлок проснулся среди ночи и, спросонок перепутав дверь в комнату Майкрофта с дверью в комнату Эвр, зашел в собственный ночной кошмар.

Майкрофт с самого начала был против идеи родителей воссоздать комнату Эвр в новом доме. Он долго ругался с родителями, пытаясь хотя бы криком вразумить старших Холмсов. Но боль за потерю единственной дочери был еще столь свежа, что аргументы Майкрофта они не хотели слышать.

Дядя Руди и врач еле-еле смогли успокоить истерику Шерлока, вколов ему очередную дозу препарата. Майкрофт, всю жизнь скрывающий свои эмоции, впервые за несколько лет поддался эмоциям и, вырвавшись из толпы людей, собравшихся в комнате Шерлока, направился в ненавистную фальш-комнату сестры.

Проклиная родителей за глупость и безответственность, он с грохотом выбрасывал из окна все вещи, напоминающие об Эвр: рисунки, фотографии, ее одежда, любой предмет, который она когда-либо держала в руках. Последними из окна полетели ее разобранная кровать и стул.

Всю ночь и ранее утро, пока Шерлок спал, Майкрофт стоял у большого костра, и, завернув уже грязные от пыли и грязи рукава белой рубашки, сбрасывал в него все выброшенные из дома вещи, связанные с Эвр. Единственное, что успела выхватить из рук сына миссис Холмс, это семейную фотографию сделанную перед самой трагедией с Виктором Тревором.

— Я клянусь, что Шерлок никогда ее не увидит, — кивнул отец на предупреждающий взгляд старшего сына.

Майкрофт устало смотрел на догорающий костер, в котором медленно на углях тлела фотография Эвр и Шерлока.

Дядя Руди подошел уже ближе к завтраку. Он молча достал портсигар из внутреннего кармана пиджака, закурил тяжелую сигарету, задумчиво глядя на дотлевающие угли.

— Я никогда ее не любил. Испытывал дискомфорт в ее присутствии и старался меньше подпускать к ней Шерлока.

Дядя Руди лишь перевел взгляд на Майкрофта, взял еще одну сигарету и протянул ему. Майкрофт нахмурился и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Полегчает. Пусть это будет наш маленький секрет.

— Еще один секрет? — усмехнулся Майкрофт и, подкурив сигарету у дяди, закашлялся, впервые делая короткую затяжку.

Дядя Руди усмехнулся и похлопал племянника по спине.

— Боюсь, что не последний, Майкрофт, — кивнул он и достал карманные золотые часы на цепочке. Он что-то буркнул себе под нос и покосился на юношу. — Нам нужно будет обсудить некоторые вопросы, касающиеся Шерлока.

— Почему бы не сейчас? — нахмурился Майкрофт и удивился, когда дядя Руди выдернул у него почти докуренную сигарету и бросил в костер.

— Рудольф! Майкрофт! Завтрак готов! — вышла на лужайку миссис Холмс и смерила курящего брата нравоучительным взглядом. — И не надо курить при ребенке, Рудольф.

— Идем, Мэрилин, — с улыбкой кивнул дядя Руди и подмигнул племяннику, который расплылся в хитрой ухмылке.

***

(полгода спустя)

Дядя Руди приезжал каждые выходные и проверял Шерлока. Его состояние улучшилось в разы, он вернулся к прежнему образу жизни: играл в саду, доставал старшего брата, пока тот пытался сделать домашнее задание, начал есть, радоваться мелочам и, в конце концов, стал похож на здорового счастливого ребенка восьми лет.

Эвр окончательно исчезла из жизни Шерлока, тяжелых мыслей Майкрофта, и осталась лишь в сердцах родителей, горе которых сглаживала только счастливая улыбка младшего сына.

В этот на редкость солнечный весенний день дядя Руди приехал ранним утром, к завтраку. Все семейство Холмсов сидело за завтраком: Майкрофт внимательно читал учебник по высшей математике, иногда поглядывая на младшего брата, мистер Холмс уткнулся в газету, миссис Холмс кружила вокруг стола, то собирая тарелки, то раскладывая новые для очередного блюда, Шерлок же как всегда делал тысячу дел в минуту — рисовал, пил чай, делал тост с джемом, хрумчал имбирным печеньем и создавал вокруг себя абсолютный хаос.

Когда за окном послышался гул мотора, Шерлок тут же поднял кудрявую голову и на мгновение замер с печеньем в руках.

— Дядя Руди! — воскликнул Шерлок, оттолкнулся руками от стола, разлив оставшийся чай с молоком, двинул коленом по столу, заработав очередной синяк и, бросив на стол карандаши, ринулся к двери.

— Манеры, Шерлок! — закатил глаза Майкрофт и небрежно стряхнул со своей тетради пару крошек от имбирного печенья.

Шерлок накинулся на дверь, схватился за ручку и открыл дверь в тот самый момент, как дядя Руди собирался нажать на звонок.

— Здравствуй, Шерлок, — улыбнулся мужчина и небрежно потрепал мальчишку по кудрям. — Мэрилин, Альфрэд, мое почтение. Здравствуй, Майкрофт.

Обменявшись приветствиями и любезностями, дядя Руди присоединился к завтраку, специально сев рядом с младшим Холмсом. Тот же сел за стол с тем же шумом, с которым он его покинул, и наконец-то вернулся к рисованию.

— Ты решил загадку, Шерлок? — усмехнулся Майкрофт, намереваясь отвлечь брата от рисования и побыстрее сплавить его в комнату.

Шерлок поджал губы и молча отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты такой глупый, братец мой. Она же такая простая!

— Твоя загадка — дурацкая! — надулся Шерлок и оставил карандаши, устремив свой взгляд на брата.

— Загадка очень даже неплохая, просто ты не желаешь долго думать. Давай, иди, еще раз обследуй комнату. Я оставил тебе подсказку на шкафу. Шифр. Тебе понравится, — улыбнулся Майкрофт и вернулся к учебнику математики.

Глаза Шерлока заблестели в преддверии очередного интересного «дела» и, не потрудившись поблагодарить мать за завтрак и попрощаться с остальными членами семьи, тут же побежал наверх.

— Ты составил список? — улыбнулся дядя Руди.

— Конечно. Все, как вы сказали, — кивнул Майкрофт и передал Рудольфу небольшой черный блокнот на резинке.

— Что за список? — нахмурилась Мэрилин.

— Не волнуйся, дорогая сестра, это все ради Шерлока. Теперь он точно под контролем.

— Чьим контролем? — наконец-то оторвался от газеты мистер Холмс.

— Майкрофта, — махнул рукой Рудольф, с улыбкой читая список.

(несколько недель назад)

_Дядя Руди подъехал к частной школе Майкрофта на автомобиле как раз в тот момент, как тот выходил после занятий. Увидев элегантно одетого мужчину, раскачивающего в руках черную трость, Майкрофт тут же подавил ухмылку и уверенно зашагал в сторону черного автомобиля._

_— Здравствуй, Майкрофт. Проедешься со мной?_

_— Заманчивое предложение, — кивнул юноша и сел на заднее сидение._

_Дядя Руди сел с другой стороны и, приказал водителю ехать, тут же достал из портфеля несколько бумаг._

_— Здесь информация по поводу твоего брата. Все налаживается, не правда ли? Ты вернулся в школу._

_— Шерлок пришел в себя и родители могут спать спокойно. А я могу нормально учиться, — кивнул Майкрофт._

_— Чем увлекается Шерлок?_

_— Сейчас увлекся химией и биологией, — выдохнул Майкрофт и потер переносицу, лениво доставая из портфеля черный блокнот._

_Тем временем Рудольф что-то быстро записал в своих бумагах._

_— Кошмары? Странное поведение?_

_— Отсутствие всяких манер и неуважение личного пространства можно считать за странное поведение? — выдохнул Майкрофт._

_— Отлично, — улыбнулся дядя Руди, не отрываясь от своих бумаг. — Майкрофт. Ты должен кое-что сделать. Это очень важно и пригодиться тебе на будущее._

_— Что именно? — нахмурился Майкрофт и приготовился записывать в свой блокнот._

_— Необходим список триггерных слов, потенциальные активаторы. Слова, связанные исключительно с Эвр. Но это не должен быть ее имя. Может быть, есть какое-то прозвище, которое она давала Шерлоку, специфические слова, выражения, которые она часто употребляла, все что, угодно._

_— Для чего?_

_— Для проверки. Ты всегда должен быть в курсе психического состояния Шерлока. Лучше, если эти слова будут появляться в повседневном разговоре с ним. Ты должен внимательно следить, как он реагирует на эти маркеры. Нужно четко понимать, происходит ли процесс возвращения воспоминаний. Мы сможешь это понять только по триггерным словам._

_— К примеру, «Рэдберд»? — вопросительно поднял брови Майкрофт._

_— Оставим это на крайний случай. Считай, контрольное кодовое слово. Оно должно активизировать именно те воспоминания, которые мы в него вложили, а не те, что были удалены: Рэдберд в его реальности лишь собака, а не Виктор Тревор. Ты должен это четко контролировать. Тебе нужно найти те слова, которые помогут тебе определить состояние памяти Шерлока. Есть идеи?_

_Майкрофт задумался и, прислушавшись к легкой музыке в машине, коротко улыбнулся._

_— Есть кое-что… Но мне нужны выходные. Это хранится дома._

_— У тебя есть время. Постарайся уложится в неделю._

_На этих же выходных Майкрофт, зайдя в свою комнату и заперевшись на ключ (понятие «личное пространство» у Шерлока отсутствовало), достал с самой верхней полки шкафа небольшой сейф. Он взял ключ, который спрятал в своем черном блокноте, и как можно тише открыл тайник. Вытащив небольшой смятый листок бумаги, он тут же сел за стол и начал внимательно изучать текст придуманной когда-то песенки Эвр, выписывая в свой блокнот определенные слова:_

_«East Wind» (1)  
«Brother mine» (2)  
« **REDBEARD** »  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_У нас больше общего, чем ты себе рисуешь. Наша жалкая вражда — чистое ребячество, только мучает народ. И ты знаешь, как это всё удручает мамочку_

1992 год.

Майкрофт сел в черную, припаркованную прямо у ворот университета машину и ухмыльнулся, когда услышал сигнал пейджера.

_«Жду тебя там, где и всегда. Р»_

Зайдя в пропахший книгами и бумагами кабинет дяди, Майкрофт невольно нахмурился, увидев валявшиеся в углу книги и легкий бардак на столе. Он огляделся, смахнул с пиджака пару пылинок и прошел к креслу напротив огромного резного стола, усыпанного множеством бумаг, папок, конвертов и книг. Майкрофт спокойно уселся в кресло и по привычке взглянул на часы.

За дверью в гардеробную послышался болезненный кашель, но, не успел Майкрофт удивиться, как дверь маленькой комнаты открылась и оттуда вышел дядя Руди. Несмотря на теплый свет ламп, красноватый интерьер, лицо дяди выглядело жутко бледным. Губы сливались с лицом, глаза потускнели, щеки впали, на висках пробилась густая седина, руки казались жутко костлявыми. Рудольф явно сбросил килограмм десять или чуть больше.

Завидев племянника, он тепло улыбнулся и, прокашлявшись, кивнул Майкрофту.

— Здравствуйте, дядя Руди, — постарался скрыть удивление Майкрофт и отметил, как сильно теперь опирается на трость дядя.

— Здравствуй, Майкрофт. Можно поздравить? Пять лет обучения позади? Теперь я уж точно могу не волноваться, кому я передам все дела.

Рудольф уселся в кожаное кресло и, налив немного воды в стакан, залпом его выпил.

— Ничего не говори, Майкрофт. Знаю, что выгляжу просто отвратительно. Итак! — он сложил ладони в молебном жесте и устремил свой взгляд на племянника.

— Кхм, — вышел из мыслей Майкрофт и достал из портфеля еще пахнущий свежей печатью диплом с отличием. Юноша передал его мужчине, который радостно улыбнулся, когда раскрыл такой желанный документ.

— Чудесно. Просто… чудесно… Пожалуй, я пока оставлю его у себя. Родители не будут против, надеюсь.

— Отец — да, а вот мама будет в бешенстве.

— Я это улажу, — кивнул дядя Руди и взялся за графин с жидкостью янтарного цвета. — Что ж, это прекрасный повод позволить себе выпить в рабочее время.

Майкрофт коротко ухмыльнулся и взял из рук дяди бокал виски.

— Курить уже бросил? — поинтересовался дядя Руди. — Я вот… по настоянию врачей…

— Что случилось?..

— Бросай это дело, Майкрофт. Сущая дрянь, отравляющая и человека и окружающих его людей, — перебил племянника дядя Руди и поднял бокал. — Будь здоров.

Он опрокинул жидкость так быстро, что Майкрофт не успел что-либо ответить и решил последовать примеру старшего.

Рудольф встал из-за стола и подошел к большому стеллажу со множеством папок. Он достал самую толстую и тяжелую из них и положил на стол.

— Итак, дорогой Майкрофт. Перейдем к делу всей нашей жизни? — усмехнулся дядя Руди, пролистывая какие-то документы в папке.

— Вы хотели сказать «к Шерлоку»? — сухо ответил Майкрофт.

— Я давно его не видел. Как он?

— Он… хорошо, — неуверенно ответил юноша и отвел взгляд, когда дядя Руди внимательно посмотрел на него. — Увлекается химией, ставит дома эксперименты…

— Угу, пять вызовов родителей в школу за последние полгода, две драки, Мэрилин начала пить успокоительное, а Альфрэд снова закурил трубку. Майкрофт, не думай, что сможешь что-то от меня скрыть.

— Из этих пяти вызовов, последний мне пришлось принять на себя.

— И ты чудесно справился, мальчик мой. За последние две недели ни одного прогула, ни одного замечания и драки. Что ты с ним сделал?

— Он вывел меня из себя. Это редко ему удается. Но в этот раз даже обычного разговора не хватило.

— Так что ты сделал? — поинтересовался дядя Руди.

— То, о чем жалею. Я поддался эмоциям и нарушил баланс. Шерлок теперь игнорирует меня… И мне стало труднее с ним разговаривать. Он не желает отвечать и мне трудно его… контролировать…

— Это плохо, Майкрофт, — покачал головой дядя Руди. Его взгляд был хуже всякой порки. — Ты должен держать с ним дистанцию, которая позволит тебе всегда быть с ним в контакте!

— Я знаю, и постараюсь уладить это в ближайшее время.

— В ближайшее! — строго отметил дядя Руди и уже спокойно перелистнул еще одну страницу личного дела младшего племянника.

— Только мне нужна некоторая сумма денег…

— Что такое? Разбил его копилку и растратил все деньги? — вопросительно поднял брови дядя Руди и улыбнулся, когда Майкрофт коротко усмехнулся.

— Придется заехать в музыкальный магазин…

Дядя Руди удивленно расправил плечи и покачал головой, боясь даже представить, что такого произошло между братьями.

_(две недели назад)_

_Майкрофт еле сдерживался, чтобы не убить кого-нибудь, когда он выходил из школы Шерлока. Явился в школу в нетрезвом состоянии и сорвал урок религии. Первый же урок религии, на который он соизволили явиться! Уму не постижимо. Это уже третья частная школа за три года! Третья!_

_С грохотом открыв дверь, Майкрофт вышел из школы и обратил внимание на Шерлока в потрепанной школьной форме, который стоял прямо возле таблички «Курить на территории школы строго запрещено» и блаженно выпускал изо рта насыщенную порцию сигаретного дыма._

_Сжав от злости кулаки и, припомнив плач матери по телефону, которая уверяла Майкрофта, что у нее больше нет сил бороться с Шерлоком, уверенным шагом направился к младшему брату. Он выдернул из его рта сигарету, одним точным броском закинул ее в урну и сильно толкнул подростка в плечо._

_— Поехали._

_— Может прогуляемся лучше? Какая погода! — глубоко вздохнул Шерлок и рассмеялся, когда Майкрофт схватил его за шиворот и потянул к черному автомобилю. — О! Ты не слишком ли злоупотребляешь добротой дядюшки, разъезжая по частным школам брата на…_

_— Садись в машину, я сказал! — рявкнул Майкрофт и буквально втолкнул Шерлока на заднее сидение._

_Все то время, что они ехали домой, Майкрофт ни раз не повернулся к брату, который до сих пор пребывал в легком алкогольном опьянении. Шерлок же довольствовался сном, уткнувшись макушкой в стекло._

_Когда они приехали, Майкрофт нарочно резко распахнул дверь и Шерлок вывалился из машины, в очередной раз испачкав рукава белой рубашки в дорожной пыли._

_— Поаккуратнее, братишка! — шикнул Шерлок, когда Майкрофт схватил его под локоть и, встряхнув, толкнул в сторону дома._

_— Пойдем! Нас ждет неприятный разговор._

_— Оу! Высшее образование оказало на тебя плохое влияние, — рассмеялся Шерлок и нахмурился, когда увидел родителей на крыльце дома._

_— Здравствуй, Майкрофт… — тихо проговорил Альфрэд и приобнял жену за плечи, когда она утерла слезу платком и проводила взглядом двух сыновей._

_Только Шерлок перешагнул порог гостиной, как Майкрофт рывком повернул его к себе и строго посмотрел ему в глаза._

_— Теперь слушай меня, Шерлок!_

_— Обойдемся без нравоучений, — закатил глаза Шерлок и, схватив с каминной полки скрипку, начал играть весьма веселую мелодию._

_— Положи свою скрипку и послушай меня, Шерлок! Не выводи меня! — рявкнул Майкрофт, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не залепить ухмыляющемуся подростку пощечину._

_— Все ч **у** дно! Ты, как заботливый брат, выполнил свое обязательство. Теперь можешь ехать обратно в Лондон. Я дома. Родители счастливы. Пока, — пожал плечами Шерлок, не переставая играть на скрипке._

_— Сколько еще матери нужно пролить слез, чтобы ты успокоился?!_

_— Да хватит тебе драматизировать!_

_— Драматизировать?! Мама звонит мне средь бела дня и плачет оттого, что ты, Шерлок, окончательно потерял всякий контроль! Пять вызовов в школу, две драки, два раза тебя отчисляли из самых престижных школ!_

_Шерлок ухмыльнулся, пожал плечами и повернулся к брату спиной, продолжая наигрывать веселую мелодию. Майкрофт взглянул на диван, на котором уселись родители: мама, утирая слезы, уткнулась лицом в ладони, опершись локтями о колени, отец устало потер лоб и мягко приобнял жену за плечи._

_Схватив Шерлока за руку, Майкрофт резко развернул его к себе, выдернул смычок, сломал его о колено, перехватил скрипку и все это с грохотом отправил в горящий камин. На мгновение все в гостиной замерли: Мэрилин ошарашено взглянула на горящую скрипку, Альфрэд взглянул на Майкрофта, который в гневе сжимал зубы до скрипа и смотрел на Шерлока. Тот так и остался стоять на месте, пустым взглядом смотря на лопающиеся в огне струны._

_— Теперь слушай меня очень внимательно, братец мой. Еще хотя бы один звонок матери, еще один вызов, прогул или любой другой инцидент в школе, и, Богом клянусь, я лично вышвырну тебя из этого дома и дам тебе возможность идти на все четыре стороны. Ты меня услышал, Шерлок?_

_Младший Холмс продолжая смотреть на полыхающий в камине огонь._

_— Шерлок?_

_Шерлок резко перевел взгляд на Майкрофта, и того на мгновение прошибла дрожь. Так на него часто смотрел только один член семьи Холмсов — Эвр._

_Шерлок еще несколько секунду смотрел на брата, потом пожал плечами и, обойдя Майкрофта, направился по лестнице наверх._

_Майкрофт, не стесняясь матери, которая всегда была против курения, достал портсигар дяди Руди, который тот ему почетно вручил на совершеннолетие, и, взяв одну сигарету, повернулся к родителям._

_— Нужно подышать свежим воздухом. Я ненадолго, — коротко кивнул он родителям и направился к выходу из дома._

_Уже вечером, успокоившись, Майкрофт решил зайти к Шерлоку, так как тот даже не соизволили выйти к ужину._

_— Шерлок?_

_Младший брат лежал прямо в одежде на кровати и крепко спал. Майкрофт подошел, оглядел его чуть бледное лицо и невольно покосился на странные баночки на тумбочке. Взяв уже пустой флакончик, Майкрофт приблизил его к включенной лампе и удивленно поднял брови, увидев название. Потом схватил другой флакончик и обеспокоено потер переносицу._

_Майкрофт выругался про себя и, повернувшись к брату, внимательно оглядел его лицо, проверил пульс и дыхание. Все в пределах нормы._

_Майкрофт тщательно обыскал всю комнату и недовольно стуча каблуками, спустился в гостиную._

_— Майк? Как Шерлок? Вы поговорили?_

_Мистер и миссис Холмс повернулись к старшему сыну и удивленно переглянулись, когда тот уселся перед ними в кресло, как раньше делал дядя Руди, и вытащил из карманов несколько флаконов с лекарствами._

_— Объясните мне, откуда у Шерлока эти таблетки? — с каждым словом он выставлял перед родителями полупустые баночки._

_— Что это?_

_— Это барбитал и анальгин. Первое — наркотическое седативное средство, сильное снотворное, второе — усиливающее действие первого. Я спрашиваю, откуда у Шерлока это?_

_— У нас не было этого в аптечке!_

_— Значит он где-то взял это сам… Купил, вероятно, — улыбнулся Майкрофт и серьезно посмотрел на родителей._

_— Но мы…_

_— Боже, — выдохнул Майкрофт и потер лицо руками. — Я просил вас… Я настоятельно просил вас следить за ним!_

_— Он запирается в комнате… Не дает даже убираться там._

_— Вполне очевидное поведение наркомана! — вспылил Майкрофт._

_— Майк, мы не можем уследить…_

_— Вы никогда не могли уследить! И Эвр тому подтверждение! — прикрикнул Майкрофт и сам вздрогнул от произнесенных слов. Он прислушался и был явно рад эти в секунды, что Шерлок выпил снотворное и сейчас ничего не слышит. — Откуда он берет деньги? Вы проверяете его расходы?_

_— Мы даем ему самую малость. Хватит только на метро и еду…_

_— Значит, он зарабатывает где-то в школе, и дай Бог если только в школе, а не за ее пределами…_

_— Но как…_

_— Я не знаю! — вновь повысил голос Майкрофт и глубоко вздохнул. — Мне нужен месяц. Через месяц я смогу полностью взять его под контроль, — подытожил он и встал с кресла. — Я поеду в Лондон._

_— А Шерлок… с ним будет все нормально?_

_— Проспит около двенадцати часов. Утром может тошнить и болеть голова._

_— Мы думали, ты останешься до утра…_

_— Не в этот раз. Не хочу усугублять ситуацию Шерлоку. Вероятно, в этом есть и моя вина, так что… — Майкрофт взглянул на пустую баночку из-под лекарства и поджал губы. — Постараюсь приехать через две недели._

— Так ты разобрался, откуда у него был тот препарат? — спросил дядя Руди.

— Смог подделать медицинский документ и получал это в ближайшей аптеке с большими льготами.

— Умно.

— И это еще только начало, — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Боюсь, через лет пять на барбитале он не остановится.

— Ну, это уже будет твоя забота, Майкрофт, — улыбнулся дядя Руди. — Кстати, советую тебе уже сейчас начать составлять список притонов Лондона. Поверь мне, ты будешь очень благодарен мне за эту идею через несколько лет. Ты должен быть готов к худшему. Всегда.

Дядя Руди тяжело вздохнул и устало уселся в кресло.

— Куда Шерлок планирует поступать и чем заниматься?

— Насколько мне известно, его увлекает химия, так что поступать он определенно хочет на химический факультет. Куда — ему все равно. Сказал, что это решать уже мне.

— Чудесно. Химический факультет. Идеальное место для наркомана. А впрочем будет лучше, если он будет иметь представление о том, что принимает, — усмехнулся дядя Руди и записал что-то в личное дело Шерлока. — Так, но он же не будет сидеть в лаборатории. Чем он хочет заниматься по жизни?

— Слышали о деле Карла Пауэрса? — улыбнулся Майкрофт.

— Кто о нем не слышал? Во всех газетах было…

— Он его почти раскрыл… Скотланд-Ярд, правда, как всегда оказался слишком заносчивым, чтобы послушать пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку. Если бы у Шерлока дело было на руках, уверен, он бы разгадал загадку.

— И?

— Он сейчас читает криминальные сводки, изучает закон и криминалистику.

— Надеюсь, он не собирается становится ищейкой Скотланд-Ярда? — изобразил гримасу отвращения дядя Руди.

— Нет, полагаю, его привлекает профессия частного сыщика.

— Не то, что я предполагал, но лучшее из того, что можно было представить. Ты поддерживаешь его рвение?

— Учу не смотреть на вещи глазами идиотов из Скотланд-Ярда.

— Ч **у** дно-ч **у** дно, — закивал дядя Руди и закашлялся.

В дверь постучались и в комнату зашла женщина лет сорока, в строгом костюме и ежедневником в руках.

— Сэр, нотариус уже прибыл. Попросить его подождать?

— Да, пусть подождет пять минут, — с какой-то болезненной улыбкой ответил дядя Руди и покосился на Майкрофта, в глазах которого начинало появляться понимание. — Задавай свой вопрос, Майкрофт.

— Сколько дают врачи? — тут же выпалил юноша и нахмурился легкому смешку Рудольфа.

— Умный мальчишка, — улыбнулся дядя Руди и грустно пожал плечами. — Полгода назад давали год. Вчера сказали — меньше месяца. Рак легких.

— Ясно, — коротко ответил Майкрофт.

— Все умирают. Это единственный факт, который нельзя подвергнуть сомнению. Однако он всегда заставляет людей врасплох.

— Значит, эта встреча может быть последней …

— Не говори матери, — улыбнулся дядя Руди. — Что ж, тебе пора идти, Майкрофт.

— Да, — выдохнул тот и поднялся с кресла.

— Майкрофт, скрипка, — сказал дядя Руди и протянул юноше весьма плотный конверт, — Не забудь.

— Да, спасибо, — глухо отозвался Майкрофт и спрятал деньги в кожаный портфель.

Дядя Руди обошел стол и протянул племяннику руку. Майкрофт подавил улыбку и пожал высохшую слабую руку дяди.

— Я рад, что смог подготовить себе хорошую смену. Ты со всем справишься. Я никогда не сомневался в тебе.

— Спасибо… за доверие, — кивнул Майкрофт и направился к двери.

— Майкрофт, — глухо окликнул племянника Рудольф и грустно улыбнулся. — Береги брата.

Майкрофт уверенно кивнул и поспешил покинуть кабинет.

***

Домой Майкрофт вернулся только через неделю, несмотря на просьбы матери вернуться как можно раньше, чтобы отметить окончание обучения. Майкрофту было совершенно не до празднования. Единственное, что его сейчас волновало — встреча с братом. Ему до сих пор было некомфортно вспоминать о том случае, который нарушил их взаимоотношения.

Погода была просто отвратительная — подстать настроению Майкрофта. Проезжая мимо школы Шерлока, Майкрофт взглянул на часы — занятия только закончились, поэтому оставалось только выждать несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, чем занимается юноша после учебы (Майкрофт надеялся, что брат не пропускает занятия).

Спустя полчаса Майкрофт попросил водителя ехать дальше. Дома, вероятно, Шерлока не было, потому что мама была уверена, что он в школе, когда Майкрофт звонил ей. В школе его нет.

Непривычное чувство тревожности расползлось по всему телу. Майкрофт задумчиво сжал трость зонта и оглядел темный переулок за школой, напротив которого остановился его автомобиль (щедро дарованный дядей Руди). Из-за дождя было трудно разобрать, однако в узком пространстве между двумя высокими домами, среди многочисленных мусорных баков виднелись три фигуры. Через несколько секунд трое парней, лет шестнадцати, вышли из переулка, набрасывая на головы школьные куртки, чтобы хоть как-то спрятаться от ливня. На руках виднелась кровь и разбитые костяшки. Майкрофт проводил их взглядом и покачал головой — и чем только занимаются эти подростки в свободное от школы время? … Машина тронулась в тот самый момент, как в боковом зеркале автомобиля показался чуть шатающийся молодой человек, вышедший из переулка и утирающий капающую с лица кровь. Он облокотился спиной на стену и поднял голову.

— Остановите! — дернулся Майкрофт. Водитель среагировал спустя несколько секунд, припарковав машину у тротуара. — Черт бы тебя побрал! — выругался Холмс и вышел из автомобиля.

Расправив зонт, Майкрофт направился к молодому человеку и презрительно оглядел его разбитое лицо, промокшую и грязную школьную форму. Из-за ливня кудри подростка промокли и прилипли ко лбу, кровь медленно смешивалась с каплями дождя и капала на тротуар.

— Здравствуй, Шерлок, — выдохнул Майкрофт. Юноша поднял голову и раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Пошел к черту, — огрызнулся Шерлок и, болезненно скривившись, оттолкнулся от стены и прошел мимо Майкрофта.

— Садись в машину. Я подвезу.

— Ты не расслышал? Я сказал — иди к черту, Майкрофт, — глухо отозвался младший Холмс, продолжая идти и мокнуть под усиливающимся ливнем.

— Садись в машину. Мне не очень хочется выслушивать очередные жалобы мамы.

Шерлок продолжал медленно плестись по улице.

— Шерлок, Бога ради, сядь в машину! — рявкнул Майкрофт и открыл дверь. — Не будь капризным ребенком, садись…

Шерлок огляделся, пару секунд что-то обдумывал, потом смиренно уселся на заднее сидение.

— Хороший мальчик, — усмехнулся Майкрофт и закрыл дверь как только Шерлок гневно взглянул на него.

Майкрофт обошел машину, сел с другой стороны и приказал водителю ехать домой.

— Я отвлеку родителей, а ты зайдешь в дом со стороны лужайки. Сразу иди в ванну на втором этаже. Я принесу чистые полотенца, одежду и аптечку…

— Отстань от меня, — огрызнулся Шерлок и, ткнувшись лбом в стекло, прикрыл глаза.

Когда они подъехали домой, Шерлок мгновенно вылетел из машины и направился к черному выходу, пока Майкрофт направился к центральному, чтобы отвлечь родителей от шума на втором этаже.

— О! Майк! — тут же накинулась на него мать, крепко сжимая в объятиях. — Наконец-то! Ты не встретил Шерлока?

— Нет, но думаю, он скоро придет, — кивнул Майкрофт и пожал руку отцу.

— Я уже накрыла стол!

— Не стоило. Ты же знаешь как мы с Шерлоком «любим» семейные ужины.

— Постарайтесь не поцапаться. Он скучает по тебе, просто не хочет этого показывать, — похлопала Майкрофта по плечу миссис Холмс и ушла на кухню.

— Встречался с дядей? — поинтересовался Альфрэд.

— Да, у нас с ним был весьма долгий разговор.

— У него есть на тебя планы, как я понимаю.

— Весьма грандиозные, я полагаю, — со скромной улыбкой кивнул Майкрофт и, взяв из кухни аптечку, направился к лестнице.

— Милый, куда ты? Что-то случилось?

— Порезался канцелярским ножом, открывая конверт в машине. Пойду промою рану наверху.

— Хорошо, — с некоторым подозрением ответила Мэрилин.

Майкрофт быстро добрался до комнаты Шерлока и распахнул дверь так резко, что Шерлок вздрогнул и тихо ругнулся.

Шерлок уже успел переодеться в чистую одежду и, без слов взяв у Майкрофта аптечку, попытался захлопнуть перед его лицом дверь.

— Я помогу.

— Выйди из моей комнаты, — со стальными нотками в голосе проговорил Шерлок и попытался оттолкнуть руку брата.

— Перестань себя так вести! Ты знаешь, как наши ссоры расстраивают маму.

— Умолкни и покинь мою комнату, ради мамочки, — съязвил Шерлок и, наконец-то вытолкнув Майкрофта из комнаты, с грохотом захлопнул дверь и заперся на ключ.

Майкрофт закатил глаза и поспешно спустился к родителям на кухню.

— Шерлок пришел? Я слышала, вы ругались наверху, — с волнением в голосе спросила Мэрилин, вынося в гостиную запеченное мясо.

— Небольшая перепалка. Он подросток, с ними всегда сложно, — улыбнулся Майкрофт и помог матери открыть бутылку вина. — Ты сможешь его во время ужина задержать на минут двадцать, мне нужно кое-что сделать в его комнате.

— Я проверяю, Майк, никаких таблеток, шприцов и наркотиков не находила, — уверенно закивала Мэрилин.

— Это… чудесно, но я о другом, — нахмурился Майкрофт. — Попытайся отвлечь его, занять чем-нибудь. Не пускай на второй этаж.

Шерлок спустился уже к середине трапезы. На вопросы матери, откуда у него синяки, рассеченная губа и разбитая бровь, он лишь пожал плечами и отвечать отказался. На поздравления Майкрофта с окончанием университета он не реагировал, отказался от вина и вообще вел себя так, словно никакого брата за столом и в помине нет.

— Шерлок, поможешь мне с уборкой, голова разболелась.

Майкрофт улыбнулся прекрасным актерским способностям матери и, как только Шерлок направился в кухню, быстро проскользнул на второй этаж. Захватив у себя отвертку, он как можно тише пробрался в комнату брата и принялся блокировать замок на двери. Работа была закончена за десять минут.

Спустившись вниз, он столкнулся с Шерлоком, который подозрительно оглядел брата и покосился на лестницу.

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, но в ответ Шерлок лишь хмыкнул и прошел на кухню.

Ближе к вечеру, когда Шерлок направился в свою комнату, а Майкрофт с отцом сидели в гостиной у камина, попивая виски, со второго этажа донеслись злостные ругательства, совершенно неприемлемые для столь спокойной и традиционной обстановки.

— Пошел ты к черту, Майкрофт! — крикнул Шерлок с лестницы и хлопнул дверью своей комнаты так громко, что Мэрилин подскочила на месте и обронила тарелку с печеньем.

— Шерлок Холмс! — возмущенно проворчала миссис Холмс и покачала головой. — Совсем потерял стыд.

Майкрофт расплылся в блаженной улыбке и продолжил читать газету, греясь у камина.

***

Ранним утром, когда Шерлок еще спал, Майкрофт спустился к машине и достал из багажника черный пакет. Когда он вернулся, мама уже спустилась вниз и готовила завтрак. Зайдя на кухню, Майкрофт достал из пакета новую, упакованную в черный чехол скрипку и поставил на кухонную столешницу.

— О, Майк! Это очень верное решение, дорогой! — расплылась в счастливой улыбке миссис Холмс и приобняла сына за плечи.

— Пойду отнесу в его комнату. Мне уже нужно ехать.

Майкрофт тихо зашел в комнату брата. Тот спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Мысленно поругав Шерлока за бардак в комнате, Майкрофт аккуратно положил открытый чехол со скрипкой на его стол и оставил небольшую записку. Несколько секунд посмотрев на брата, он покинул комнату, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Через несколько минут, Шерлок оторвал голову от подушки. О том, что кто-то был в его комнате, он понял уже через секунд десять, как некто покинул его комнату. Судя по одеколону, это явно был Майкрофт. Шерлок вскочил с кровати и сонно огляделся. Задумавшись, он медленно повернулся к своему столу и нахмурился, увидев новую скрипку в бархатном чехле.

С некоторым подозрением он оглядел новый инструмент и взял со стола записку.

_«Иди к черту, братец мой. МХ»_

Шерлок усмехнулся, мягко огладил пальцами струны, новый смычок и вынул инструмент из чехла.

Когда Майкрофт садился в машину, он поднял голову и увидел Шерлока, стоящего у окна и смотрящего прямо на него. Шерлок коротко улыбнулся, столкнувшись с братом взглядами, и повел смычком по струнам. Мистер и миссис Холмс, стоя в дверях дома, обернулись на лестницу и, спокойно выдохнув, благодарно кивнули старшему сыну.


	3. Chapter 3

Дядя Руди скончался спустя три недели после последней встречи с Майкрофтом. На похоронах присутствовало только четверо: старшие Холмсы, Майкрофт и Шерлок. Когда основная церемония была закончена, Шерлок и Майкрофт оставили родителей у могилы и направились к машине.

Всю дорогу до машины братья молчали, Майкрофт достал портсигар дяди Руди и закурил легкую сигарету.

— Какие планы? — первым прервал молчание Шерлок, протянув руку Майкрофту в немой просьбе о сигарете.

— Что ж, дядя Руди передал мне все дела, поэтому первый месяц буду разбираться с его бумагами, — пожал плечами Майкрофт и в сомнениях уставился на протянутую руку брата. — Давно ты начал курить?

Шерлок смерил его равнодушным взглядом и кивнул на руку. Майкрофт закатил глаза и передал брату сигарету.

— Даю прикурить своему пятнадцатилетнему братцу.

— Дядя Руди гордился бы тобой, — с легкой усмешкой сказал Шерлок и, сделав глубокую затяжку, приподнял голову и блаженно выпустил дым.

— Какие у тебя планы, Шерлок? — спросил Майкрофт и внимательно посмотрел на младшего брата.

— Давай формулировать вопрос правильно — какие у _тебя_ на меня планы, Майкрофт?

Майкрофт довольно ухмыльнулся и лишь задумчиво покачал головой.

— Я думаю, на химическом факультете мы и остановимся, — прервал тишину он спустя несколько минут молчания. — У тебя есть еще три года. Для тебя открыты двери любого университета Англии.

— Но?.. — тут же продолжил мысль брата Шерлок и выжидающе взглянул на него.

— Но мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты находился близь Лондона.

Шерлок изобразил некое недовольство и на мгновение задумался.

— Я настаиваю, Шерлок, — смерил его серьезным взглядом Майкрофт.

— Займешься сам моим поступлением?

— Ты же не любишь возиться с бумажками, — ответил Майкрофт и затушил сигарету. — На следующе неделе приедет нотариус. Дядя Руди оставил завещание.

— Не думаю, что меня это коснется. Мы с ним не особо были близки, — пожал плечами Шерлок.

— _Ты_ не был близок к нему, но он всегда о тебе беспокоился, Шерлок.

— Не он один, не так ли? — как-то недовольно усмехнулся младший и потушил сигарету. — Ты сейчас домой?

— Нет, есть дела в Лондоне.

— Полагаю, теперь у тебя будет весьма загруженный график.

— Весьма, — одобрительно кивнул Майкрофт.

— Отлично, значит на меня у тебя времени останется меньше. Можно будет насладиться свободой, — коротко улыбнулся Шерлок и нахмурился, когда капля дождя приземлилась ему на руку.

— И не надейся, — предупреждающим тоном сказал старший Холмс и проводил Шерлока взглядом до автомобиля.

— Я уже не ребенок, Майкрофт, — раздраженно бросил Шерлок и уселся в машину.

***

После встречи с нотариусом, Майкрофт чувствовал себя уставшим и каким-то разбитым. Дядя Руди предусмотрел все и был абсолютно уверен, что племянник со всем справится, но сам Майкрофт начинал сомневаться в своих силах. Однако другого выхода не было.

Размышления и усталость мгновенно прервал стук в дверь кабинета.

— Мистер Холмс, Ваши родители и…

— Да-да, — потер переносицу Майкрофт и, разгладив пиджак, постарался изобразить на лице улыбку, которая тут же куда-то испарилась, когда первым в кабинет ввалился Шерлок.

— Темновато, слишком вылизано, но, впрочем, уютно, — пожал плечами Шерлок, оглядев кабинет, и плюхнулся в кресло возле книжных стеллажей.

— Здравствуй, Шерлок. Я думал, ты…

— Занятия отменили.

— Ты не любишь выходить из дома…

— Вопросы к родителям. Уверен, они до сих пор боятся оставлять меня дома одного, после того как я устроил небольшой взрыв в ванной на первом этаже.

— Небольшой? — покачала головой Мэрилин. — Я еще не простила вас за тот случай, молодой человек!

Шерлок театрально закатил глаза и, достав первую попавшуюся книгу с полки, принялся увлеченно ее листать.

— Итак? — начал мистер Холмс.

— Постараюсь обрисовать все кратко. Присаживайтесь, — кивнул Майкрофт на два сидения напротив своего стола. — Вот сам документ, можете ознакомиться, — протянул он родителям папку с завещанием и скептически взглянул на Шерлока, который теперь с любопытством расхаживал по кабинету. — Свой дом в Лондоне, дела, одну треть сбережений и…

— Место в клубе «Диоген»? — нахмурила брови Мэрилин. — Никогда не понимала любовь Рудольфа к этому «клубу»…

— Да, — задумчиво протянул Майкрофт, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок приближается к стеллажу с папками, — все это он завещал мне.

— Две трети сбережений он оставил Шерлоку… — продолжила миссис Холмс. Эти слова наконец-то заставили Шерлока отвлечься и повернутся к присутствующим. Майкрофт чуть расслабился в надежде, что Шерлок не дойдет до стеллажа с личными делами.

— Мне? — нахмурился Шерлок.

— С условием, что траты и расходы буду контролировать я, братец мой, — самодовольно улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Не обольщайся.

— Такого ни в одном законе нет, — подозрительно прищурился Шерлок и сунул руки в карманы джинс.

— Личная воля умершего, — пожал плечами Майкрофт.

Шерлок равнодушно хмыкнул и вновь вернулся к изучению стеллажа.

— Какие дела он тебе передал? — поинтересовался мистер Холмс.

— Он…

Шерлок протягивает руку к той самой полке…

— Он передал мне все дела и…

Шерлок почти дотронулся до самой толстой папки…

— И теперь его место… Шерлок, Бога ради, сядь на место! — наконец-то не выдержал Майкрофт и указал на третье сидение.

Шерлок с хитрой улыбкой повернулся к брату и равнодушно хмыкнув направился обратно к книжным полкам. 

— И теперь его место займу я, — наконец-то расслабленно выдохнул Майкрофт.

— Он возложил на тебя слишком большие обязанности.

— Это не все, но, — тихо проговорил Майкрофт, но покосился на Шерлока и прикрыл глаза, — наверное, остальное лучше оставить на потом.

— Что-то случилось? — взволнованно наклонилась вперед Мэрилин.

— В другой раз, — коротко улыбнулся Майкрофт и уселся в свое кресло.

— Что ж, хорошо, — кивнул мистер Холмс и обратился к жене, которая продолжала с подозрением смотреть на старшего сына.

***

Майкрофт встретился с родителями через неделю, ранним утром, когда Шерлок был в школе. Они приехали к назначенному времени и выглядели весьма взволнованными. Майкрофту было куда хуже, хоть он это и тщательно скрывал.

— Майк?

Миссис Холмс вошла в кабинет первая и, увидев Майкрофта у камина с бокалом виски в руках, еще сильнее заломила руки в волнении.

— Присаживайтесь, — выдохнул Майкрофт и еле выдавил традиционно короткую улыбку. Он освободил кресло для отца и прошел к столку, на котором взял толстую папку и медленно подошел к родителям.

— Что-то с Эвр? Ее хотят отпустить?

— Нет, ее не выпустят… никогда, — Майкрофт нервно прочистил горло и передал отцу бумаги. — Эвр… мертва.

Миссис Холмс резко поднялась со своего места.

— Что?

Майкрофт, заметив бледность на лице матери, спокойно налил ей воды и передал стакан.

— Она устроила пожар… Вновь. И на этот раз все закончилось трагично для нее, — сухо продолжил Майкрофт. — Увы, все сгорело дотла, поэтому опознать тело и провести похороны невозможно.

— Когда это случилось? — чуть осипшим голосом спросил мистер Холмс.

— Месяц назад.

— Почему ты говоришь нам только сейчас? — возмутилась Мэрилин.

— Я об этом узнал только из письма дяди Руди, которое было прикреплено к завещанию. Полагаю, он не хотел в своем состоянии сообщать вам эту новость и вообще встречаться с кем-либо. Он оберегал вас… от двойного удара.

— Оберегал? — тяжело выдохнула Мэрилин и опустилась в кресло. — Боже…

— Это не значит, что мы можем о ней говорить. Вы помните правила. Шерлок не должен…

— Как ты можешь говорить об этом сейчас, Майкрофт?! — сквозь слезы процедила Мэрилин.

— Я пытаюсь уберечь…

— Кого? Себя? От ненужных эмоций?!

— Шерлока! — не выдержал Майкрофт и повернулся к матери. — Я всю жизнь только этим и занимаюсь. Пытаюсь сохранить то, что Эвр, слава Богу, не успела разрушить.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Майкрофт? — утерла слезы Мэрилин и сурово взглянула на сына.

Майкрофт тяжело выдохнул и потер ладонью глаза.

— Так или иначе, она наша дочь! — повысила голос миссис Холмс

— И моя сестра, как ни прискорбно, — огрызнулся Майкрофт.

— Майкрофт, — предупреждающий тон отца заставил молодого Холмса прикусить язык.

— Да, она ваша дочь. Но и Шерлок — ваш сын. И, поверьте мне, я готов отбросить братское милосердие, чтобы предотвратить малейшую возможность эпизода, в котором мне придется стоять здесь перед вами и сообщать о смерти Шерлока.

Мэрилин вновь побледнела и медленно вернулась в кресло. Майкрофт устало выдохнул и помассировал пульсирующий болью висок.

— Это все, что ты хотел сообщить? — сиплым голосом спросила миссис Холмс, даже не подняв глаза на сына.

— Да.

Мэрилин коротко кивнула и, встав с кресла, направилась к выходу из кабинета. Майкрофт нахмурился и, подняв брови, вопросительно взглянул на отца.

— Ей нужно время, Майкрофт.

— Поговоришь с ней?

— Постараюсь сделать все возможное. Насчет Шерлока… есть какие-то рекомендации?

Майкрофт задумался и, коротко улыбнувшись, пожал плечами.

— Присматривайте за ним. И если что-то не так… странное поведение, излишняя замкнутость, подозрительные интересы, на скрипке перестал играть, уходит по ночам, и тому подобное — сразу звонить мне. Я на связи двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Уверен, сейчас спокойные времена.

— Что-то не похоже, — покачал головой Альфрэд.

— Не беспокойтесь. Шерлок — это моя… забота, — еле выдавив из себя последнее слово, сказал Майкрофт.

***

После встречи с родителями, Майкрофт, сидя в кресле напротив камина, перечитывал письмо дяди Руди.

_«…Скажи им, что она мертва. Не думаю, что мы можем позволить им мучить себя надеждами об исцелении. Эвр **никогда** не покинет стены Шерринфорда. Я знаю, что Мэрилин тешит надежду о ее возвращении. Огради ее от мучений. И береги брата, Майкрофт. Р»_


	4. Chapter 4

_— Я поведу  
— Вот все мое детство в двух словах_

1995 год

На улицах Лондона как всегда стояла промозглая погода, дождь противно моросил, сильные ветер пресекал всякую возможность использования зонта.

Черная машина остановилась у неприметного здания и выпустила в эту адскую погоду молодого человека, небрежно накинувшего капюшон на голову. Зайдя в здание, он огляделся и, найдя неприметную, как и все в этой комнате, женщину за высокой стойкой ресепшена, скучающе выдохнул и направился к ней.

Около десяти секунд простояв в полном молчании прямо перед ней, он недовольно хмыкнув, постучал костяшками по стойке.

— Мистер Шерлок Холмс? — послышался голос с другого конца комнаты.

Юноша обернулся и встретился взглядом с мило улыбающейся женщиной в строгом дорогом костюме с черном папкой в руках. Она приветственно кивнула и указала рукой на коридор за углом. Дойдя до высоких дверей, сильно отличавшихся по стилю от холла, женщина открыла дверь и, что-то записав в своей записной книжке, пропустила молодого человека в кабинет.

— Мистер Холмс сейчас подойдет, — сухо ответила она и тут же скрылась за дверью.

Шерлок снял куртку и, положив ее на подлокотник кресла у камина, направился к рабочему столу старшего брата, внимательно оглядывая интерьер. За три года здесь почти ничего не изменилось, разве что теперь все предметы, папки и книги стояли на своих местах, на полках не было ни пылинки, все было расставлено по порядку и казалось стерильно чистым. Шерлок остановился у каминной полки и, взяв складной ножик, с хитрой ухмылкой отправил его в карман джинс. Обворовывать брата было давней традицией, без которой не обходилась ни одна встреча. Раньше это жутко бесило Майкрофта, потом его словил спортивный интерес (как быстро он обнаружит, что именно стащил младший брат), и, в конце концов, все это превратилось в некий ритуал. Иногда Шерлок возвращал вещи (просто потому, что они были ему не нужны), иногда он находил им особое применение и как раз в эту группу попадал складной нож.

Шерлок провел пальцами по полке, ни пылинки, аж тошно! Дойдя до желаемого стеллажа, до которого он не смог добраться три года назад, Шерлок в предвкушении заглянул на полки, но там теперь покоились совершенно непримечательные офисные предметы, книги, пустые записные книжки и всякая ненужная мелочь. Расстроенно выдохнув, Шерлок оглядел стол, на котором теперь стояла только тяжелая лампа с зеленым плафоном (стандарт), в один ряд сложенные карандаши и, отдельно на подставке, перьевая ручка и часы.

Майкрофт скучен до скрипа зубов. Идеально чисто. Идеально убрано. Идеально спрятано. Шерлок устало расселся в кресле Майкрофта, закинув ноги на стол. Вполне уютно, чтобы поспать пару минут, пока старший брат занимается решением «государственно важных проблем». Дотянувшись до тумбы с высоким цветом, Шерлок выдернул из-под горшка идеально чистую шелковую салфетку и, набросив ее себе на лицо, прикрыл глаза.

Две бессонные ночи в школьной лаборатории (доступ к которой Шерлок получил не совсем законным способом) давали о себе знать — через секунд тридцать он погрузился в глубокую дремоту.

Майкрофт вернулся в кабинет позже предполагаемого (он совершенно не хотел оставлять Шерлока в своем кабинете одного хоть на минуту): вместо пяти минут, он отсутствовал около получаса.

«Все спрятано, Майкрофт. Успокойся» — проговаривал он себе, идя по коридору к своему кабинету.

Открыв дверь, он тут же заметил валявшуюся куртку на кресле.

«Слишком тихо для Шерлока»

Пройдя мимо каминной полки он боковым зрением заметил отсутствие ножа и про себя усмехнулся — Шерлок никогда не изменяет этой традиции. Легкая улыбка тут же сошла с губ, когда он устремил свой взгляд на рабочий стол. Шерлок, нагло расположившись в его кресле и положив ноги на его рабочий стол, крепко спал, свесив руки с подлокотников.

Майкрофт подавил гневную тираду и, глубоко вздохнув, медленно подошел к мирно спавшему братцу. Он остановился, облокотившись бедром о стол и, не упустив возможности, внимательно оглядел руки Шерлока: никаких следов инъекций — радостная новость.

Шерлок что-то пробормотал во сне и, поежившись, сложил руки на груди. Майкрофт закатил глаза и как можно громче поставил свой портфель на стол. Звук оказался гораздо громче и резче ожидаемого. Шерлок резко дернулся и, стащив ноги со стола, испуганно смахнул салфетку и выпрямился в кресле.

— Выспался? — саркастически усмехнулся Майкрофт и тут же стер улыбку с лица.

— Здравствуй, Майкрофт, — устало потянулся Шерлок и, сонно оглядев брата, пожал плечами и встал с кресла. — В следующий раз будь добр не опаздывать.

— Ты никуда не спешишь, — монотонно ответил Майкрофт и спрятал портфель под стол. Шерлок уселся в кресло напротив и сонно потер глаза.

Майкрофт тут же отметил синяки под глазами брата и подавил неприятную мысль.

— Не спишь?

— Иногда, — кивнул Шерлок.

— Почему?

— Не хочется, — безразлично ответил младший Холмс.

Майкрофт сел в кресло и сложил руки в замок.

— Кошмары?

— С чего ты интересуешься моим сном, Майкрофт? Судя по бледности, ты тоже плохо высыпаешься.

— Я работаю, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.

— Я тоже, — нахмурился Шерлок. — Две бессонные ночи за химическими экспериментами.

— Ч **у** дно, — ответил Майкрофт. — А как дела с подготовкой к студенческой жизни, _братец мой_?

Шерлок невольно нахмурился (чем заставил Майкрофта серьезно поволноваться), но через мгновение поджал губы и уставился на брата.

— Я бы хотел, — медлил Шерлок, — отложить поступление на год…

— Нет, — резко отозвался Майкрофт. — Об этом и речи быть не может. Ты поступишь в этом году.

— Но… — начал злиться Шерлок на чрезмерную настойчивость брата.

— Я подобрал для тебя одно учреждение…

— Закрытое и секретное? — саркастично спросил Шерлок и тут же спрятал веселье, когда Майкрофт смерил его таким взглядом, от которого до сих пор пробегала дрожь по спине. Будь он сейчас тем семилетним мальчуганом, тут же бы сильнее вжался в кресло и понурил голову.

— Посмотри, — приглушенно сказал Майкрофт и толкнул Шерлоку папку с документами.

Шерлок быстро проглядел бумаги и удивленно поднял глаза на брата.

— Роял Холлоуэй? 

— Престижно. Достойное место. Есть твоя специальность. Приверженность традициям. Не так строго с дисциплиной как в Кембридже и Оксфорде. Я отправил твои документы три недели назад и они уже прислали письмо с подтверждением.

— Экзамены?

— Я об этом уже позаботился. В силу твоей хорошей успеваемости и больших достижений в школе…

Шерлок удивленно приподнял брови и усмехнулся.

— Ты попадаешь туда без экзаменов.

— Думал, я не сдам их? — удивился Шерлок.

— Был уверен, что ты не явишься на экзамен, — покачал головой Майкрофт.

— Значит, ты уже все решил за меня? — как-то напряженно улыбнулся Шерлок и бросил папку на стол. — Я планировал выбрать место подальше…

— Нет, ты будешь вблизи Лондона, чтобы родителям было не так волнительно…

— Чтобы тебе было легче за мной шпионить? — сжал челюсти Шерлок и прищурил глаза, внимательно смотря на брата.

— Остынь, Шерлок— довольно улыбнулся Майкрофт и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Это все ради твоего же блага.

— Что-то я не вижу никакого блага для себя в данной ситуации.

— Имей в виду, тебе придется учиться там. Если отчислят — останешься без образования. Я не буду спасать твою репутацию как в школе.

— А я тебя и не просил…

— Подарок от заботливого старшего брата, — пожал плечами Майкрофт и кивнул на папку. — С сентября приступаешь.

— Хорошо, но у меня будет одна просьба, — Шерлок встал с кресла, схватил папку и, обойдя стол, подошел к книжной полке. — Мне нужны мои сбережения.

— Прости? — усхменулся Майкрофт.

— Дядя Руди позаботился o моем финансовом благополучии, насколько я помню…

— Зачем тебе деньги? — непонимающе нахмурился Майкрофт и, сложив руки на груди, внимательно оглядел брата.

— Не с родителями же мне жить, — развел руками Шерлок. — Тем более от дома далеко добираться. Хочу снять комнату.

— Ах это, да… Не волнуйся, я уже обо всем позаботился.

— Правда? — улыбнулся Шерлок и вновь радостно уселся в кресло. — Адрес? Ключи?

— Ты будешь жить в общежитии университета.

Смотреть на резко сменяющее эмоции лицо брата было чудесным подарком. Шок. Непонимание. Раздражение. Гнев. Слишком много эмоций.

— Что? — еле отойдя от новости, спросил младший Холмс.

— Там отличные условия. Социум. Сон и подъем по расписанию. Прекрасный рацион. Отличные комнаты отдыха. Твои лучшие годы. Студенческая жизнь прекрасна, Шерлок.

— Издеваешься?

— Наслаждаюсь моментом, — кивнул Майкрофт и расплылся в улыбке.

— Я не буду там жить, Майкрофт! — чуть повысил голос Шерлок и толкнул ногой кресло.

— Успокойся, — резко сменился на строгий тон старший из братьев. — Ты будешь там жить и учиться. И это не обсуждается. Давай не будем лишний раз расстраивать мамочку.

— Иди…

— Иди к черту, Майкрофт, — закончил за Шерлока брат. — Ты так предсказуем.

— Мне все равно нужны будут деньги на карманные расходы. Так что мне необходимо…

— По завещанию дяди Руди твою долю контролирую я. Я несомненно буду давать тебе деньги, но в ограниченном количестве. Ты любишь вляпываться в неприятности, Шерлок, и я не хочу, чтобы толстый кошелек их инвестировал.

Шерлок несколько секунд сверлил брата глазами, потом стукнул кулаком по столу и направился к выходу, рывком захватив куртку.

— Шерлок.

— Что-то еще, братец? — через зубы прошипел Шерлок и, уже взявшись за ручку двери, повернулся лицом к Майкрофту.

— Будь осторожен. На улице сильный _ветер_ , — мягко сказал Майкрофт и внимательно посмотрел на брата. Тот задумчиво нахмурился и непонимающе покачал головой.

— Это какая-то заумная метафора?

— Одевайся теплее, — сказал Майкрофт, уже зарывшись в бумаги, что-то в них помечая. — До свидания, Шерлок, — не отрываясь от дел, задумчиво добавил он и махнул брату рукой.

Шерлок раздраженно закатил глаза и вышел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью — _он никогда не любил загадки_.


	5. Chapter 5

_У нас с братом существует договор с того самого дня. В каком бы глухом притоне, в какой бы ночлежке я его ни нашел, у него всегда должен быть список.  
_

1996 год

Майкрофт уже несколько часов сидел за ноутбуком, заваленный работой и очередными многочисленными поручениями. Он теперь прекрасно понимал, почему дядя Руди радовался, когда ему удавалось выкрасть лишнее время на племянников — это было единственное время, когда он не работал.

Устало потерев глаза, Майкрофт откинулся на спинку кожаного кресла и, глубоко вдохнув, расслабленно прикрыл глаза. Только его глаза начали привыкать к покою, как на столе прозвучал неприятный звук вибрации телефона.

Холмс нехотя открыл глаза, потянулся к телефону и удивленно приподнял брови, когда увидел сообщение от Шерлока.

Последний год они почти не виделись с братом: Шерлок не мог простить Майкрофту проживание среди идиотов-сокурсников в общежитии, а Майкрофт не собирался мириться с его капризами и продолжал свое наблюдение «со стороны». Следить за Шерлоком было не так уж и трудно. Все отчеты пересылались ему на почту каждую неделю, а раз в две недели «свой человек» (за щедрое вознаграждение) высылал ему отчет по успеваемости, посещаемости и любой деятельности Шерлока в университете. Так, в последнем отчете было указано новое вещество, которое пытался разработать Шерлок и оценки за последние сданные экзамены (конечно же благодаря его научным экспериментам и многочисленным лабораторным работам). Сейчас у Майкрофта был отпуск (если это можно было так назвать) от наблюдения за братом, так как тот был на каникулах и никуда за пределы своей химической лаборатории в университета не выходил.

За последний год братья виделись мельком только на рождественском ужине у родителей, который закончился весьма рано и продолжался от силы минут пятнадцать. На больше у братьев терпения не хватало.

Еле сфокусировав уставшие глаза на черно-белом экране мобильника, Майкрофт нахмурился и вгляделся в текст сообщения. Он состоял из внушительного количества цифр с точками.

Майкрофт тут же написал ответное сообщение с единственным вопросом:

«Что это? МХ»

Удивительным казался и тот факт, что Шерлок не поставил инициалы. Они никогда не были нужны, но оба брата всегда их ставили — очередная традиция.

Ответа не последовало ни через минуту, ни через пять, ни через десять. Майкрофт пожал плечами, будучи уверенным в том, что Шерлок просто таким способом сохранил какую-то важную информацию для себя (он довольно часто этим пользовался, убивая сразу двух зайцев: и брата озадачить и информацию сохранить). Если Шерлок не отвечает в течение пяти минут — это определенно самого Майкрофта не касается.

Забыв про сообщение, Холмс вновь расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла и погрузился в давно желанную дремоту.

***

(неделю спустя)

Майкрофт наконец-то, впервые за два года работы, смог выкрасть себе два дня отпуска, чтобы их провести за просмотром старых фильмов с бокалом хорошего бренди в руках.

О Шерлоке не было вестей уже неделю, поэтому Майкрофт даже расслабился, думая о том, что университет все-таки изменил брата и теперь у него просто нет времени на глупости. Никто из людей Майкрофта в университете не сообщал ему о вылазках брата, поэтому старший Холмс был абсолютно уверен, что младший увлекся очередной научной разработкой.

Открыв дверь небольшого особняка, который ему завещал дядя Руди, Майкрофт облегченно выдохнул, зашел внутрь и поставил портфель на пол, расправляя плечи. Вечер обещал быть спокойным, размеренным и расслабляющим.

Достав из бара бутылку бренди, Майкрофт прошел в гостиную и, повесив пиджак и оставив полюбившийся с недавних времен зонт, расположился в приятном кресле. Выпив первую порцию бренди залпом, Холмс почувствовал приятную слабость во всем теле и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

***

_В том доме всегда пахло медом, полевыми цветами и свежем деревом. Масгрейв. Чудесное место. Райский уголок для счастливой семьи. Двое мальчишек бегали около реки, размахивая деревянными мечами. Майкрофт стоял и внимательно следил за ними или делал вид, что следил… Такие мелочи забываются._

_— Почему Шерлок не играет со мной?_

_Взгляд опустился на девочку шести лет. Она возбужденно перебирала пальцами игрушку самолетика и проницательно смотрела в глаза старшего брата._

_— Ему не нравятся твои игры, Эвр, — небрежно ответил Майкрофт и сделал два небольших шага от сестры._

_— Почему ему не нравятся мои игры? — нахмурила она брови и наклонила голову вбок, словно считывая брата._

_— Твои игры ему неинтересны._

_— Поиграй со мной, Майкрофт! — резким тоном сказала Эвр, сжав кулаки до белых костяшек. Майкрофт отвернулся, спиной чувствуя гневный взгляд сестры._

_Опустившись на корточки, чтобы поднять гальку из реки, Майкрофт услышал истошный крик младшего брата и сильно вздрогнул._

***

Майкрофт дернулся в кресле так сильно, что пустой бокал упал с подлокотника кресла на мягкий ковер. На небольшом столике громко звенел противнейший звук мобильного сигнала. Тихо выругавшись, он быстро нажал кнопку.

— Майк… — голос матери звучал так глухо, что Майкрофт еле разобрал, что она говорила. — Майк, где Шерлок?

Ее голос дрогнул и Майкрофт тут же понял, что она пытается скрыть от него беспокоство.

— Он в… Что случилось? Он в университете под моим наблюдением. Уже три дня как начались занятия…

— Он не отвечает на звонки…

— Это не ново, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Мои звонки, к примеру, он сбрасывает.

— Его телефон выключен.

— Очередной каприз. Вероятно, твои звонки отвлекают его от чего-то…

— Мы позвонили в университет. Он за три дня еще ни разу не появился на занятиях, Майк… Майкрофт, скажи мне, что ты знаешь где он.

Майкрофт молча слушал глухие всхлипы матери и пытался понять, где произошел сбой в его системе наблюдения. Почему никто не позвонил ему, когда Шерлок не явился на занятия в первый день?

— Майкрофт… Нам приехать?

— Успокойся, и оставайтесь дома, — как можно спокойнее ответил Майкрофт, на втором мобильном набирая номер одного из наблюдателей. — Я разберусь с ним.

— Майк…

— Я сказал, я разберусь! — отрезал Холмс и сбросил звонок. — Черт подери, Шерлок! — шикнул он, буквально вдавливая кнопки в корпус, набирая номер. — Машину, как можно быстрее.

***

Прибыв в университет, Майкрофт сразу направился в кабинет «своего человека». Открыв дверь, он сразу столкнулся с гневным взглядом человека в возрасте, который узнав посетителя тут же изобразил радостную улыбку.

— Добрый вечер, Майкрофт. Как раз собирался вам звонить.

— Вы должны были позвонить три дня назад, когда Шерлок в первый раз не появился на занятиях.

— Вы уже в курсе?

— Вы удивлены? — нахмурился Майкрофт и уселся в кресло. — Мы договаривались…

— Я знаю, Майкрофт, но у меня есть и другие дела помимо наблюдения за ваши братом, — раздражено ответил мужчина и сложил руки в замок.

— Вам за это щедро платят, — покачал головой Майкрофт и нетерпеливо вздохнул. — Сейчас не об этом. Вы знаете, где Шерлок?

— Вероятно, в общежитии. Может с друзьями в городе…

— У Шерлока нет… друзей, — резко ответил Майкрофт и сжал ручку зонта. — Я очень надеюсь, что Шерлок действительно в общежитии, в ином случае…

— Не стоит мне угрожать, мистер Холмс. Ваш брат — ваша забота. Разбирайтесь с ним сами.

Мужчина коротко улыбнулся и, оттолкнувшись от стола, отвернулся от Майкрофта к окну.

— Приятного вечера, — сухо ответил Холмс и, хлопнув дверью, покинул кабинет.

***

Майкрофт внимательно оглядывал комнату Шерлока. Ничего необычного. Такой же бардак как и всегда. Только вот учебники явно давно не открывали, так как сложены они были на полке, на столе лежали какие-то многочисленные бумаги с формулами и кривыми записями.

Майкрофт пошарил по всем полкам, шкафам и в столе, но ничего намекающего на наркотики или седативные препараты не было.

— Так… вы его брат? — молодые люди, сокурсники Шерлока, стояли в проеме двери и наблюдали за молчаливым мужчиной, тщательно осматривающим комнату.

— Чем он занимался последний месяц? — оставив их вопрос без ответа, спросил Майкрофт.

— Трудно сказать. Мы с ним не особо общаемся. Скажем так, сосуществуем в одной комнате и пытаемся друг друга не убить, — рассмеялся самый высокий юноша. — Его тут все терпеть не могут.

— Не замечали ничего подозрительного? — Майкрофт просмотрел записи брата: ничего необычного.

— Подозрительного? Все, чем он занимается, выглядит подозрительно, — усмехнулся парень. — А вообще, откуда нам знать, его тут уже две недели не было…

Майкрофт поднял голову и удивленно взглянул на соседа Шерлока по комнате.

— Вы сказали… его не было две недели?

— Да. Он ушел без вещей. Мы подумали, что он как всегда пошел в лабораторию.

Майкрофт обеспокоенно оглядел комнату в последний раз и начал набирать номер. Убрав телефон в карман пальто, Холмс коротко улыбнулся молодым людям и направился к выходу.

— Благодарю за сотрудничество, мистер…

— Просто Себастьян, — кивнул парень и протянул руку.

— Всего доброго, — оставив руку Себастьяна без внимания, Майкрофт покинул комнату.

***

Старшие Холмсы не могли сидеть на месте, поэтому приехали в Лондон ранним утром. Мать в волнении пила второй стакан успокоительного, отец обеспокоенно наблюдал за старшим сыном, который спокойно расхаживал по своему кабинету, постоянно разговаривая по телефону.

— Да, благодарю, — закивал он и сбросил очередной звонок. — Мои люди обзвонили все больницы и морги — его нигде нет, — коротко отрапортовал Майкрофт.

Он из всех сил старался выглядеть спокойным. Подавлением эмоций — лучшее средство для работы мозга.

После слов сына, Мэрилин громко поставила стакан на столик и уткунлась лицом в ладони.

— Нужно что-то делать. Звонить в полицию…

— О, Бога ради! — скривился Майкрофт. — Вы полагаете, у них больше средств, связей и людей чтобы его найти, чем у меня? Они и с кресел не встанут. Если Шерлок захотел спрятаться — никто его не найдет!

— Но ты должен найти. Ты его брат! Это твоя обязанность! — вспылила Мэрилин. — Ты обещал нам…обещал, что присмотришь…

— Я не могу сидеть с ним как с маленьким ребенком. Вы хотя бы представляете, как это трудно, постоянно его контролировать? — саркастично улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Я найду его, но мне нужна тишина и спокойствие. Хотя бы пять минут не отвлекайте меня. Ваши слезы и волнение не помогут в его поиске.

Майкрофт уселся в кресло напротив камина, нервно прокручивая телефон в пальцах. Он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на всей собранной информации.

В голове постоянно, подобно надоедливой мысли, слышалась бесконечная песенка сестры. Сколько лет прошло, но Майкрофт до сих пор помнит все ее слова. Будь у него шанс, он бы с удовольствием удалил надоевшие воспоминания об Эвр.

«Его тут уже две недели не было»

_«Я где-то был потерян, иди меня искать»_

«Ваш брат — ваша забота»

«Советую тебе уже сейчас начать составлять список притонов Лондона»

«Ты составил список?»

**Шестнадцать** на **шесть** , брат, и идем вниз!»

Майкрофт вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Родители внимательно наблюдали за ним.

— Числа… — глухо сказал Майкрофт.

Он тут же уверенно сжал мобильный телефон в руках и просмотрел входящие сообщения. Шерлок ушел две недели назад и в это же время ему приходит от него странное сообщение.

Сорвавшись с места, Майкрофт принялся записывать на листке бумаги числа. Спрятав телефон в карман, он внимательно посмотрел на свои записи.

— Это бестолковый набор чисел… — выдохнула Мэрилин, подойдя к сыну и взглянув на листок.

— Это последнее, что прислал Шерлок. Уверен, в этом есть смысл. Шерлок никогда ничего не делает просто так.

— Это не похоже на номер… Слишком длинный… Тогда что? — нахмурился мистер Холмс и внимательно посмотрел на сына.

— Координаты, — выдохнул Майкрофт и принялся набирать номер. — Машина отвезет вас ко мне домой. Побудете там, пока я попытаюсь найти его. Если я нигде не ошибся, а я не должен, то это сообщение поможет. Я буду на связи. Позвоню, как только найду его.

***

Пока Майкрофт пробил координаты и нашел то место — прошло чуть меньше часа. Все это время его нервы были настолько напряжены, что в висках начинала пульсировать головная боль. Пальцы сильно сжимали в руках телефон, другая рука крепко держала ручку зонта.

Машина остановилась около какого-то заброшенного здания. Все окна верхних этажей были разбиты, двери и фасад были убиты временем, а на лестнице начинал прорастать вьюн.

— Мы прибыли? — ужаснулся Майкрофт, не веря своим глазам, рассматривая темное здание.

— Да, сэр. Это здесь, — кивнул водитель.

— Припаркуйте машину и ждите, — коротко сказал Майкрофт и вышел на улицу.

Погода была пасмурной и серой — под стать месту. Майкрофт раскрыл зонт и, заметив шатающуюся фигуру у входа в подвал, настороженно направился к ней.

Парень продрогший то ли от ветра, то ли от ломки, сжимал запястье и, когда Майкрофт оглядел его, лишь что-то буркнул про дозу и поплелся вдоль стены.

У Майкрофта все похолодело внутри, – он теперь точно был уверен, что приехал в притон. Зайдя в подвал, Холмс тут же поморщился от неприятного запаха. На грязном полу лежали молодые парни, несколько девушек и вполне взрослых мужчин: кто-то из них корчился, кто-то стонал, кто-то спал и что-то говорил себе под нос. Вокруг было огромное количество шприцов и колб, где-то был рассыпан белый порошок и таблетки. Майкрофт прошел чуть дальше, заглядывая в небольшие комнатушки, в которых также расположилось несколько наркоманов. Майкрофт внимательно оглядывал каждого из них, лелея надежду, что Шерлока здесь не окажется. Но все факты говорили именно об этом.

Пройдя мимо комнаты, в которой стояла ванна и туалет, Майкрофт прикрыл нос и рот платком: смотреть на все эти ужасы жизни наркоманов было невыносимо. Молодой парень, лет пятнадцати истошно закричал, лежа в луже грязи и непонятной субстанции. Майкрофт поспешил в более светлую комнату с маленьким окошком, куда просачивалась вода, фонарный свет и воздух. Чуть отдышавшись около окна, Майкрофт взглянул на отдельную комнату, в которой сильно пахло воском, горело несколько свечей и было достаточно душно.

Пройдя туда, он вздрогнул, когда случайно каблуком раздавил пустую колбу. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — это грязный матрац, множество шприцов и бледная рука, усыпанная синяками от инъекций.

Сердце Майкрофта пропустило несколько ударов, когда свет от свечи дрогнул и осветил сальные кудри.

— Шерлок… — хотел позвать Майкрофт, но вышло слишком сипло и глухо. Опустившись на корточки перед братом, он, затаив дыхание, поправил опавшие на лицо волосы. На мгновение от увиденного ужаса Майкрофт потерял дар речи: черные синяки под глазами, губы чуть синие, кожа приобрела землянистый оттенок и даже под теплым светом от свечей выглядела жутко бледной. На обеих руках красовались синяки от инъекций. Белая рубашка и брюки выглядели так, словно их ополоснули в последождевой грязи.

Майкрофт достал из кармана маленький фонарик и приоткрыл брату глаза. Зрачки были сужены до предела и совершенно не реагировали на раздражитель, дыхание Шерлока было слишком прерывистым и поверхностным.

Майкрофт перехватил фонарик в зубы и, сняв перчатки, попытался пробудить Шерлока, чуть встряхивая его за плечи. Тот совершенно не реагировал и был абсолютно без сознания.

— Шерлок!

Майкрофт похлопал брата по щекам, но тот не реагировал даже на боль.

— Шерлок…

Майкрофт чувствовал как по крови разливается адреналин. Он поспешно достал телефон из кармана и принялся набирать номер. Вызвав скорую, Майкрофт проверил дыхание Шерлока и его пульс — далеко от нормы.

— Давай, приходи в себя, Шерлок! — Майкрофт вновь попытался привести в чувства младшего брата, но тот никак не реагировал. Оглядев его руки, Майкрофт отметил, что инъекции последние несколько дней он вводил почти в бессознательном состоянии, очевидно, руки тряслись, из-за этого укол получался болезненным и оставлял после себя синюшный след.

Майкрофт совершенно не понимал, что в таком случае нужно делать. Он прочитал огромное количество литературы про абстинентный синдром, про все его стадии, но то, что было с Шерлоком — ушло далеко от обычной ломки. Майкрофт, поддерживаемый адреналином, после первого же осмотра понял, что Шерлок зашел куда дальше — это была глубокая кома.

Единственная мысль, которая с болью в висках билась в голове старшего Холмса — успеть вытащить его из этого состояния. У него был запас только в несколько часов для выхода из нее.

Чтобы сохранить хотя бы несколько драгоценных минут, Майкрофт, поднявшись на ноги, попытался поднять брата. Закинув одну его руку за плечи и перехватив брата за туловище, Майкрофт направился к выходу. За эти дни Шерлок явно сильно потерял в весе, поэтому перетащить его через весь наркопритон к выходу не составило труда.

Водитель стоял у входа, держа зонт. Как только он заметил Майкрофта, то тут же выбросил сигарету и помог ему перехватить младшего Холмса. К этому времени уже недалеко слышалась сирена скорой.

— Он дышит? — поинтересовался водитель, и Майкрофт, подавив одолевший в секунду страх, проверил дыхание и пульс. Хуже, но еще дышит.

Когда подъехала скорая, Майкрофт и водитель аккуратно переложили Шерлока на носилки.

— Я думаю, у него передозировка опиатами. Судя по всему здесь уже около двух недель. На первый взгляд все указывает на глубокую наркотическую кому, — быстро проговорил Майкрофт врачам и с трудом отпустил руку брата, когда санитары уносили его в машину.

— Вы его…?

— Брат, — кивнул Майкрофт.

— Мы окажем ему первую помощь в машине и отвезем в больницу. Ему нужна срочная медицинская помощь. Вы поедете с нами или?..

— Скажите адрес больницы моему водителю, — ответил Майкрофт и, кивнув своему человеку, направился в машину, набирая номер родителей.

***

Когда Майкрофт приехал в больницу, родители были уже там.

— Прошу прощения, к вам только что поступил молодой человек, девятнадцати лет, Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс…

— Да, он сейчас в реанимации, — сочувственно ответила девушка на ресепшне и у Майкрофта резко пересохло во рту от очередной порции адреналина.

— Все серьезно?

— Была остановка сердца. Врачи сейчас делают все возможное. Сейчас его подключают к аппаратам. Врачи будут держать вас в курсе, — ответила девушка.

— Спасибо, — коротко кивнул Майкрофт и потерев лицо ладонью, постарался подавить волнение.

«Эмоции, Майкрофт! Слишком много эмоций!» — говорил он сам себе, но сердце продолжала отбивать быстрый ритм в груди, висках и горле.

— Мистер Холмс? — позвал его врач средних лет.

— Да?

— Ваши родители сейчас на третьем этаже. Вы можете пройти к ним. Я провожу Вас, — вежливо улыбнулся врач и указал Майкрофту на лифт.

Когда Майкрофт пришел на этаж, он тут же заметил родителей. Мать сидела в кресле, трясущимися руками держа стакан с водой, отец сидел перед ней на корточках и успокаивающе поглаживал по плечам.

— Майк?..

Голос матери отдался эхом в пустом коридоре. Майкрофт медленно подошел к ним и устало выдохнул. Мать крепко перехватил руку старшего сына и сжала его пальцы.

— Все будет хорошо, Майкрофт, — дрожащим голосом сказала Мэрилин, прижимаясь мокрой от слез щекой к тыльной стороне ладони сына.

Майкрофт лишь кивнул и, перехватив пальцами запястье матери, незаметно померил пульс. Слишком частый, аритмия.

— Я сейчас вернусь, не волнуйтесь, — как можно спокойнее сказал Майкрофт и, подойдя к медсестре попросил у нее несколько лекарств.

Через пять минут женщина передала ему небольшой стаканчик с таблетками и воду.

— Выпей, — приказным тоном сказал Майкрофт и передал матери таблетки.

— Мистер и миссис Холмс?

Все Холмсы разом обернулись на голос врача, и Мэрилин тут же вскочила с места.

— С вашим сыном все хорошо. Мы вывели его из глубокой комы, но чтобы выйти из поверхностной — нужно время. Это может занять несколько часов или несколько дней. В данный момент его жизни ничто не угрожает. После того, как он очнется, вероятно начнется абстинентный синдром, но под наблюдением врачей все может пройти безболезненно. По тем анализам, что мы успели сделать, он принимал опиаты в течение нескольких дней, возможно дней десять. Скажите, раньше у него были проблемы с наркотиками?

— Нет, но… — начал отец, но сын остановил его.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Майкрофт.

— Я настоятельно рекомендую вам обратиться за помощью в наркологическую клинику…

— Да, мы подумаем об этом, — тяжело натянув улыбку, ответил Майкрофт. — Спасибо.

— Мы можем остаться с ним? В его палату уже можно? — поинтересовался мистер Холмс.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул врач и, пожав руку Майкрофту и старшему Холмсу, направился к лифту.

— Ты останешься? — сиплым голосом спросила мать, прикоснувшись холодными пальцами к ладони Майкрофта.

— Нет, я… мне нужно домой переодеться и… немного поспать.

Только сейчас Майкрофт чувствовал как сильно кружится голова от усталости и адреналина. Ноги становились ватными, а голова болела так, что хотелось застрелиться.

— Я поеду, — выдохнул он и, как можно скорее попрощавшись с родителями, покинул больницу.

Майкрофт вернулся домой уже ранним утром. Зайдя в прихожую, он сбросил пальто, перчатки, поставил зонт, снял пиджак и направился в гостиную. Голова раскалывалась на две части, ног Майкрофт почти не чувствовал и еле дошел до бара. По всему телу чувствовалась дрожь, в горле стоял комок, сердце отбивало неровный ритм, а в кончиках пальцев неприятно покалывало.

Майкрофт достал бокал и ледяными пальцами открутив пробку, занес бутылку над стаканом. Холмс удивленно посмотрел на бутылку и нервно сглотнул: его руки так сильно тряслись, что льющийся виски попадал на руки, ковер и переливался за стакан. Оставив тщетную попытку налить себе выпить, Майкрофт поставил все на столик и, усевшись в кресло, зарылся лицом в ладони.

Комок в горле подступал все сильнее и сильнее. Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул и, чуть задержав дыхание, с дрожью прерывисто выдохнул. Он сильно надавил ладонями на глаза и удивился, когда после этого на ладонях остались мокрые следы. Эмоции. Ни один человек не может сдерживать эмоции так долго. Пережить такой стресс без потери контроля — невозможно. Это могла только Эвр, но человеком ее трудно было назвать. Тело подводило Майкрофта. Это раздражало, но сдерживать этот поток не было уже сил.

Майкрофт. Человек, который всегда казался брату, родителям и дяде Руди холодным и бесчувственным. Они даже не могли представить, чего стоило Майкрофту гасить в себе эмоции.

Майкрофт тяжело дышал в сложенные ладони и смотрел на поблескивающие в лунном свете бутылки бренди и виски. Он только сейчас заметил, что не потрудился даже включить свет в доме.

Выпрямившись, Майкрофт вытянул руки и постарался успокоить дрожь в конечностях. Он сильно сжал пальцы в кулак и, почувствовав прилив головой боли, встал и направился в ванную комнату. В глазах все сливалось, он еле различал предметы на своем пути. Включив свет в ванной комнате, Майкрофт схватился за косяк двери — голова закружилась так сильно, что он чуть не потерял равновесие. Разум был в норме и совершенно отказывался понимать, почему тело так сильно его подводит.

Майкрофт открыл небольшой ящик и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на названии склянок. Взяв таблетку анальгина и барбитала, он залпом выпил их, запив водой из-под крана.

Майкрофт крепко ухватился за края раковины и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Лицо осунулось, под глазами залегли синяки, цвет губ сливались с цветом лица — все симптомы сильного стресса.

Холмс открыл холодную воду и, подставив ладони, брызнул себе на лицо. От резкой разницы температур, Майкрофт продрог. Он закрыл кран, вытер лицо полотенцем и, выключив звук на телефоне, направился в спальню.

***

В больницу Майкрофт приехал только через три дня, когда мать позвонила ему и сообщила, что Шерлок наконец-то очнулся.

Дождавшись, когда родители выйдут из палаты для разговора с лечащим врачом, Майкрофт вошел и облегченно выдохнул, когда заметил, что брат спит. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы брат видел его в таком виде. За эти несколько дней Майкрофт скинул несколько килограмм, держался на успокоительном и анальгине и, казалось, постарел на лет десять.

Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на лицо брата — схуднувшее, бледное, но уже не такого болезненного цвета как в их последнюю встречу. Старший Холмс пододвинул кресло ближе к постели и устало присел. Он оглядел еще сохранившиеся на коже рук синяки и отвернулся, вспоминая тот жуткий притон. Устроившись поудобнее, Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и, теперь воочию убедившись, что брат идет на поправку, расслабился и прикрыл глаза.

_Майкрофт сидел в своей комнате и корпел над домашним заданием по химии. За стеной Эвр и Шерлок о чем-то тихо беседовали. Майкрофту не нравилось, когда брат оставался наедине с сестрой, особенно после исчезновения Виктора, но сейчас у него не было времени следить за младшими. А родители отчего-то не особо переживали, оставляя их наедине._

_За стеной послышался истошный крик Шерлока и, Майкрофт, сорвавшись с места, буквально влетел в комнату младшего брата. Тот сидел на кровати и, закрыв уши руками, кричал, крепко зажмурив глаза. Эвр стояла прямо перед ним и довольно улыбалась._

_В комнату ворвались родители и, схватив Эвр за руку развернули ее к себе лицом._

_— Выведите ее! Немедленно! — сказал Майкрофт и хлопнул дверью прямо перед носом сестры. Вернувшись к брату, он оторвал его руки от ушей и встряхнул за плечи. — Шерлок._

_— Майкрофт, — запыхавшись от крика, сипло отозвался Шерлок и, дернувшись с места, тут же обвил шею старшего брата руками и крепко прижался._

***

Майкрофт открыл глаза и, сонно осмотревшись, замер, когда заметил внимательный, но устрашающе безжизненный взгляд брата.

— Шерлок?

Тот наконец-то перевел взгляд на руки Майкрофта и обратно на его глаза.

«Живой» — про себя выдохнул Майкрофт и, почувствовав удар сердца где-то в горле, прокашлялся.

— Привет, Майкрофт, — словно не своим голосом наконец-то произнес Шерлок и, чуть потянувшись кончикам пальцев в сторону старшего брата, сжал губы в узкую полоску и отвернулся.

— Пожалуй, не буду спрашивать, как ты себя чувствуешь…

— Моя кома оказала тебе большую услугу. Ты сбросил семь килограмм.

— Чудесно, — закатил глаза Майкрофт, — Не лучшее время для шуток, братец мой.

— Не пей барбитал… — глухо отозвался Шерлок.

— Что?

— Ты пьешь его уже несколько дней. Не могу сказать, сколько. Я даже не помню последние три недели. Не пей его. Он вызывает привыкание.

— Кому как не тебе знать, не правда ли? — саркастично улыбнулся Майкрофт.

— Ты сам когда-то забрал у меня эти таблетки. И ими же травишь себя, — нахмурился Шерлок.

Майкрофт опустил взгляд и поджал губы. Шерлок молчал, и тишина затянулась на неприлично долгую минуту.

— Шерлок, почему ты отправил мне то сообщение?

— Какое сообщение?

— С координатами притона, — удивленно развел руками Майкрофт. Шерлок взглянул на него и непонимающе покачал головой.

— Я не помню… — зажмурился Шерлок и болезненно поморщился, перевернувшись на бок и поджав ноги к животу.

— Боли?

— Они всегда бывают после героина… — ответил Шерлок и свесил руку с постели.

Он перевел взгляд на Майкрофта и нахмурился. Тот положил на тумбочку новый телефон и, встав с кресла, повернулся к окну. Майкрофт задумчиво разглядывал улицы Лондона, пока Шерлок тянулся до нового телефона — старый он, кажется, отдал за очередную дозу.

— Шерлок, у меня будет к тебе просьба.

— Какая?

— Я всегда должен знать, где ты находишься и… что ты принял.

Майкрофт обернулся к брату и заметил, как тот сильно сжал край подушки и тяжело выдохнул.

— Шерлок, — старший Холмс присел в кресло и пристально посмотрел брату в глаза. — При тебе всегда должен быть список.

— Список?

— Список всего, что ты принял. Список и координаты — это все, что мне нужно. Родители не должны больше переживать из-за твоего пристрастия.

Шерлок утвердительно закивал и вновь скривился от боли. Майкрофт тяжело выдохнул, смотря на брата. Когда боли чуть отпустили, Шерлок вновь перелег на спину и уставился в потолок.

— Я не помню, почему начал принимать наркотики… Барбитал уже не действует, — через несколько минут сказал Шерлок. — Бывает, что я не могу отвязаться от какой-то навязчивой мысли, образа. День скуки и голову разрывает. Решать задачи — единственная альтернатива… наркотикам.

— Ты продолжаешь браться за расследования? — удивленно поднял брови Майкрофт.

— Это помогает бороться со скукой, — утвердительно кивнул младший Холмс. — Мой мозг должен работать.

— Полезно для тебя. Бесполезно для общества. Кто знает о твоих расследованиях? Только ты. Скотланд-Ярд расследует месяц то, что ты решаешь за неделю.

— День! — поправил Шерлок.

За дверью палаты послышались голоса родителей, разговаривающих с лечащим врачом. Шерлок выжидающе посмотрел на старшего брата и насторожился.

— Они хотят класть меня в клинику, — послышался глухой голос Шерлока.

— Да, — задумчиво ответил Майкрофт. — Но ты туда не поедешь.

— Они подпишут документ, Майкрофт. Я еще под наркотиком и не могу решать.

— Ну, значит, решать буду я, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, и убрал одну руку в карман брюк, в другой — провертел зонт.

Шерлок улыбнулся и, взяв с тумбочки телефон, записал в него единственный номер — номер Майкрофта.


	6. Chapter 6

__«Я был с тобой раньше. И я буду с тобой опять. Я всегда буду рядом»

В течение восьми лет Майкрофт около десяти раз вытаскивал Шерлока из притонов. Иногда его игры с наркотиками заходили слишком далеко, и Майкрофту приходилось переживать все ужасы наркотической ломки вместе с братом прямо в притоне, вкалывать ему очередную дозу Налоксона и стоически выдерживать все припадки и стоны Шерлока и кризисы абстинентного синдрома. Несмотря на всю безрассудность, Шерлок никогда не нарушал договор — список всегда был при нем, а координаты всегда высылались в тот момент, когда Шерлок осознавал, что остановиться сам он не сможет. Только увидев ненавистные цифры в текстовом сообщении, Майкрофт тут же откладывал все свои дела и мчался в очередной сырой подвал или заброшенное здание. Он приезжал как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок еще был в сознании и мог понимать, где находится и что происходит. Один заветный укол антагониста опиатов и можно было не волноваться за очередной эпизод с комой и бледными родителями у больничной койки.

С каждым годом у Майкрофта появлялось все больше и больше ресурсов и возможностей следить за братом: телефонная сеть, GPS, охранные системы, камеры… С каждым разом его методы становились все изощреннее. Шерлока все больше и больше начинало это раздражать и в итоге он поставил старшему брату диагноз «токсичный родитель (1) с манией величия».

2004 год.

Майкрофт сидел в своем кабинете и внимательно читал только поступившие документы. Уставшие глаза начинали слезиться к концу рабочего дня, в висках начинала пульсировать головная боль. На часах уже было начало двенадцатого вечера. Устало потерев глаза, Майкрофт запер бумаги в сейф, потянулся в кресле и, собрав оставшиеся документы в портфель, попросил секретаря вызвать машину к выходу и, выключив свет в кабинете, вышел в небольшой холл, где сидел его секретарь.

— Всего доброго, мистер Холмс, — устало, но все же приветливо улыбнулась женщина, выглядывая из-за компьютера.

Майкрофт кивнул в ответ и закатил глаза, когда услышал вибрацию в кармане пиджака. Остановившись посреди холла, он заглянул в телефон и тут же очнулся от усталой дремоты.

— Бога ради, Шерлок! — выдохнул он и протянул секретарю телефон. — Пробейте координаты.

Пока секретарь вводила числа, Майкрофт незаметно проверил наличие налоксона в своем портфеле.

— Сэр? Готово.

Майкрофт обогнул стол секретаря и, взглянув на карту, удивленно нахмурился.

— Какого черта он там делает?

— Пробить его телефон для уточнения данных?

— Нет, на сегодня можете быть свободны, — холодно ответил Майкрофт и как можно быстрее покинул здание.

Садясь в машину, он коротко сообщил водителю направление и обеспокоено сжал телефон в руках. Майкрофт ненавидел, когда что-то шло не по плану. Если координаты — то обязательно адрес какого-то притона, если наркотики, то опиаты. Никаких изменений за последние восемь лет. И сейчас перемены в выборе места заставляли его изрядно волноваться.

Приехав на место, Майкрофт тут же распахнул открытую дверь своего дома и осторожно зашел внутрь. Было тихо и темно — ничто не выдавало присутствие брата. Включив свет в коридоре, Майкрофт тут же отметил темно-бордовые пятна на полу. Приглядевшись, старший Холмс подавил нервную дрожь и прошел дальше по коридору, осторожно заглядывая в комнаты.

— Шерлок? — встав в дверях гостиной, Майкрофт заметил брошенную на пол грязную куртку.

— Семь минут и сорок шесть секунд. Быстрее, чем скорая. С каждым разом лучше…и лучше.

Голос брата звучал глухо и как-то… подозрительно прерывисто. Майкрофт включил свет в гостиной и удивленно расширил глаза, когда увидел как Шерлок еле стоит, опираясь рукой о каминную полку. Другой рукой он крепко прижимал к левому боку свою рубашку.

— Что случилось, Шерлок? — наконец-то пришел в себя Майкрофт и, дойдя до брата в три шага, внимательно осмотрел его лицо. — Ты под дозой, — сквозь зубы прошипел он и в кратковременном порыве гнева, рывком ослабил свой галстук.

— Сейчас это даже лучше. Аптечка есть? Нужно вытащить пулю.

— Что? Пулю?!

Взгляд Майкрофта тут же упал на пропитывающуюся кровью рубашку брата.

— Наркопритон. Перестрелка. Срикошетило мне в бок. Я пришел к тебе, чтобы ты мне помог, а не задавал идиотские вопросы, Майкрофт! — прорычал Шерлок и, оттолкнув брата, попытался сесть в кресло, но со стоном резко выпрямился и направился к дивану.

— Я за аптечкой, — гневно выдохнул Майкрофт и, проследив за тем, чтобы брат лег на диван, направился в ванную комнату.

Когда он вернулся со всем необходимым, Шерлок лежал с закрытыми глазами и морщился от боли. Майкрофт снял пиджак, жилетку, засучил рукава и, придвинув стул, сел рядом с «пациентом». Старший Холмс украдкой взглянул на свисающую руку брата и отметил количество уколов.

— Когда была последняя доза?

— Два часа назад, — сонно ответил Шерлок. — Сначала вытащи пулю, потом — налоксон, — добавил он, когда Майкрофт потянулся к своему портфелю с антидотом.

— С чего началась перестрелка?

— Откуда мне знать. Я стал лишь свидетелем. Вовремя смылся.

— Очередное везение?

— В каком-то роде, — пожал плечами Шерлок и глубоко вдохнул, когда Майкрофт оторвал уже прилипшую ткань рубашки от раны.

_Капающая кровь с руки сестры и лезвия ножа. Медленные красные струйки на бледной коже и озадаченный взгляд зеленых глаз._

_«Что такое „больно“, Майкрофт?»_

_Красные капли на деревянном полу и крик родителей, вырывающих из детских рук кухонный нож.  
_  
Майкрофт вздрогнул от воспоминаний и отвернулся от раны брата.

— Что? Что с тобой? — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Непереносимость вида крови, братец?

— Делай сам, — огрызнулся Майкрофт и, выйдя из комнаты, еле подавил подступавшую тошноту. Он быстрым шагом направился в ванную, борясь со страшными картинами прошлого. Умывшись холодной водой, он несколько минут стоял, смотря на прозрачный поток воды.

Очнулся Майкрофт только когда из гостиной послышались ругательства. Тяжело вздохнув и, захватив чистые полотенца и выглаженную рубашку из гардеробной, он направился обратно к младшему брату, который пытался самостоятельно вытащить пулю.

— Как дела? Безуспешно, я полагаю? — с сарказмом сказал Майкрофт, смотря на брата, пока тот пытался дрожащими руками управлять пинцетом.

Шерлок смерил старшего Холмса презрительным взглядом и швырнул окровавленный инструмент на жестяную подставку.

Покачав головой и поборов неприязнь к окровавленной ране, Майкрофт вновь опустился на стул и, взяв пинцет и несколько медицинских салфеток, приступил к самой неприятной процедуре, которую он когда-либо делал.

Шерлок дернулся и болезненно шикнул, сжав зубы, когда Майкрофт принялся вытаскивать пулю маленького калибра.

— Не дергайся, — предупредил Майкрофт и, затаив дыхание, аккуратно вытащил пинцет с пулей из раны. Он медленно выдохнул и бросил инструмент на подставку.

— Зашиваем? — поинтересовался Шерлок у Майкрофта, который тем временем обрабатывал рану и, нахмурившись, косился на чемоданчик с материалами для обработки и зашивания ран.

— Придется вызвать врача. Прости, братец, но зашивать раны я не умею.

— И чему вас учили в университете? — закатил глаза Шерлок и, прижав к ране стерильные салфетки, попытался встать с дивана. — Подержишь зеркало, я сам все сделаю.

— В ванну, — кивнул Майкрофт и, захватив все необходимое, проводил младшего брата до ванной комнаты.

Через полчаса в раковину упала окровавленная пуля, пинцет, игла для зашивания ран, несколько нитей, окровавленные салфетки и грязная рубашка Шерлока. Младший Холмс аккуратно заклеил зашитую рану пластырем и теперь внимательно оглядывал старшего брата, который с неприязнью убирал испачканные в крови предметы в пакет для мусора.

— Гемофобия… — произнес он через несколько минут.

— Что?

— Боязнь вида крови…

— Иди к черту, Шерлок! — прошипел старший Холмс и, толкнув Шерлок в плечо, прошел на кухню. Шерлок последовал за ним, застегивая на себе взятую напрокат рубашку Майкрофта. Та висела на нем как на вешалке, но другого выхода не было.

Майкрофт включил кофеварку и раздраженно посмотрел на брата, который энергично отбивал пальцами по мраморной столешнице быстрый ритм. Ломка начнется через несколько часов. Нолаксон нужно было вколоть как можно быстрее. Судя по количеству инъекций, передоз вполне имеет место быть.

— До ломки еще часа четыре, — сказал Шерлок. — Кома мало вероятна, но лучше подстраховаться. Нужно полежать. Рана ноет.

Майкрофт проводил брата усталым взглядом и, когда тот скрылся в коридоре, опустил плечи и гневно бросил пакет в мусорное ведро.

***

Майкрофт выпил двойной эспрессо и только после этого почувствовав небольшой прилив бодрости, направился в гостиную, где, как он предполагал на диване расположился Шерлок, но тот стоял у книжного шкафа и внимательно разглядывал толстую книгу.

— Не знал, что у дяди Руди хранилась семейная хроника. Кажется, это первый раз, когда мы все семьей выехали на отдых, — усмехнулся Шерлок, разглядывая одно из немногих семейных фото, на котором двое родителей смеялись наблюдая за тем, как младший сын восьми лет набрасывается сзади на старшего брата, который, отвернувшись ото всех, внимательно читал книгу.

Майкрофт напряженно взглянул на брата, когда тот грустно улыбнулся и заметил на фото небольшую пластмассовую игрушку собаки, валявшуюся среди песка и различных пляжных вещей.

— Они тогда отвезли нас на море, чтобы отвлечь меня от гибели Рэдберда…

Майкрофт невольно сглотнул — еще никогда Шерлок не заговаривал о Рэдберде — и, вырвав из рук брата старый альбом дяди Руди, запихнул его на полку.

— Пора делать укол…

— Тогда все было куда проще, не правда ли? — задумчиво спросил Шерлок, смотря на огонь в камине.

— Проще для тебя, потому что ты был ребенком, Шерлок. Тебе всегда было легко, потому что тебе не нужно было думать за других и решать проблемы. Ты наслаждался жизнью и наслаждаешься до сих пор. Для меня же никогда не было просто, — резко ответил Майкрофт и, взяв из портфеля нолаксон, принялся наполнять им шприц.

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на брата, потом взглянул на свое отражение в небольшом зеркале на каминной полке: синяки под глазами, бледность, руки тряслись, спутанные сальные локоны упали на лоб — привычный портрет наркомана.

Майкрофт глухо кашлянул, пытаясь вырвать тем самым брата из раздумий и, когда тот повернулся к нему, пригласил в кресло. Шерлок покорно уселся и, вытянув руку, отвернулся к камину. У Майкрофта уколы всегда получались болезненными: то ли тяжелая рука, то ли это была легкая месть за все неудобства.

Поморщив нос от неприятного ощущения в руке, Шерлок закрыл глаза и расслабился в кресле, ловя последние полчаса легкого и приятного состояния от опиатов.

— Начнет действовать через минут двадцать.

— Приближаешь мой ад? — Майкрофт выбросил шприц и заметив задумчивый взгляд брата, вопросительно поднял брови. Тот лишь пожал плечами и, выйдя в коридор, скрылся за дверью.

Майкрофт около пятнадцати минут прибирался в гостиной комнате, подальше спрятал папки, которые были не желательны для просмотра Шерлоком и отметил в своем блокноте очередную дату принятия братом наркотиков. С каждым разом промежуток между принятием был все больше и больше. Последний раз был аж восемь месяцев назад.

Убрав блокнот в карман пиджака и выключив звук на мобильном, Майкрофт прошелся по коридору, заглядывая в комнаты и нашел Шерлока в своей спальне. Он сидел у изголовья постели, согнув колени и крепко сжимая их пальцами. Закрыв глаза, он нервно покусывал нижнюю губу и периодически хмурился, потряхивая головой.

— Начинается? — глухо спросил Майкрофт, наблюдая за братом в проеме двери. Шерлок взглянул на брата и, поджав губы, коротко кивнул и уткнулся лбом в колени.

Его руки чуть подрагивали, на лбу выступила легкая испарина, дыхание чуть участилось и, судя по тому, что Шерлок постоянно шмыгал носом, начался ринит.

— Мне нужно сделать кое-что по работе…

— Майкрофт?

— Да, Шерлок?

— Ты сказал, что для тебя никогда не было просто. Что ты имел в виду?

Майкрофт тяжело выдохнул, устало потер лоб и спрятал руки в карманы брюк.

— А ты не понимаешь? Или ты думаешь, это легко — вытаскивать тебя из притонов, бегать за тобой по всему городу, обзванивать всех своих людей, чтобы те дали информацию?

Шерлок поднял на брата глаза и нахмурился, заметив как Майкрофту тяжело вспоминать эти жуткие дни в притонах.

— Я устал, Шерлок, — покачал головой Майкрофт. — Я устал от твоих проблем, устал от твоих смсок с координатами, устал читать список той дряни, что ты принимаешь,. Мне надоело лгать родителям, когда она звонят и спрашивают, все ли с тобой нормально. Вся моя жизнь крутилась и крутиться вокруг тебя, Шерлок. В этом не только твоя вина или моя… Просто оно есть и мы воспринимаем это как норму.

— Тебя никто не заставляет за мной бегать и следить.

— Если бы я этого не делал, ты бы загнулся уже при первой передозировке. Или ты забыл, что было восемь лет назад, братец мой?

— Значит надо было меня там и оставить. Проблем бы не было, — выдохнул Шерлок и вновь откинул голову на спинку кровати.

Майкрофт сжал челюсти от гнева, но понимая, что говорить с Шерлоком в таком состоянии просто нет смысла, хлопнул дверью спальни и направился в кабинет.

Майкрофт солгал, говоря, что ему нужно поработать. Он редко занимался рабочими проблемами дома. Ему нужно было просто отдохнуть. Отдохнуть от Шерлока и решения его проблем. Ночка предстояла бессонная и весьма тяжелая, поэтому, откупорив бутылку бренди, он залпом выпил стакан. Усевшись за рабочий стол, он тяжело выдохнул и, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, прикрыл уставшие глаза.

_Майкрофт стоял в дверях и провожал Эвр и дядю Руди взглядом. Сестра не отрывала взгляда от старшего брата, садясь в черную машину. В руках она крепко сжимала свой любимый рисунок, на котором мертвый Шерлок лежал в луже собственной крови._

_Как только дверь за сестрой захлопнулась, Майкрофт вошел в дом, где был слышен лишь успокаивающий голос отца и громкие всхлипы матери. Пройдя в кухню, он взглянул на отца, который буквально насильно вливал в жену очередную дозу успокоительного._

_Майкрофт не понимал их горя, слез и переживаний. Он не чувствовал потери сестры. Не ощущал какого-либо братского милосердия, которое заставило бы бежать за машиной и потом умолять дядю Руди оставить Эвр в семье. Нет. Мысленно он даже облегченно выдохнул. Его раздражало поведение родителей. Они переживали за Эвр, за убийцу, за монстра… И им совершенно не было дела до Шерлока, сейчас им было безразлично, что Эвр хотела похоронить в огне двух своих братьев, заперев тех в своих комнатах, пока они спали, и почти исполнила свой план. Благо, родители успели вызволить сыновей и спастись самим._

_— Майк…_

_— Я пойду наверх, — спокойно ответила Майкрофт и направился в комнату Шерлока._

_Когда он вошел, Шерлок сидел на кровати, суча ногами и внимательно рассматривая картинки в книге. Он поднял взгляд на брата, как только тот вошел, закрыв за собой дверь._

_— Она больше не вернется? — тут же спросил Шерлок, отложив книгу на тумбочку._

_— Нет, — покачал головой Майкрофт и присел на край постели рядом с младшим братом._

_Шерлок уселся на кровать с ногами и внимательно заглянул в глаза Майкрофта._

_— А ты?_

_— Что я? — нахмурился Майкрофт и мысленно улыбнулся, когда Шерлок обеспокоено потянул рукав свитера._

_— Ты останешься?_

_— Куда я от тебя могу деться? — хмуро ответил Майкрофт и сделал вид, что внимательно разглядывает узор на ковре._

_Шерлок на мгновение замер и, вновь свесив ноги с постели, начал с интересом разглядывать брата._

_— Значит, ты будешь со мной?_

_Майкрофт закатил глаза и повернулся к младшему брату._

_— Какой же ты глупый, Шерлок! Я же был с тобой раньше. И буду с тобой опять. Есть вещи, которые не меняются. И которые мы изменить не в силах._

Майкрофт резко проснулся, перевернув пустой бокал из-под бренди и, тряхнув головой, попытался отогнать сон. Прислушавшись, он услышал шорох и еле различимый голос брата.

Выругавшись на свою безответственность, он сорвался с места и направился в свою спальню. С тех пор как он оставил Шерлока прошло чуть больше получаса. Когда он вошел, Шерлок лежал в уже привычной позе эмбриона, крепко зажмурив глаза и сжимая покрывало в кулаке от боли.

— Шерлок?

Майкрофт присел на край постели и перехватив запястье брата, померил его пульс. Сто семьдесят. Шерлок перехватил зубами край декоративной подушки и тихо простонал, когда все тело вновь пронзила волна боли. Майкрофту всегда было тяжело наблюдать за этим. Не потому что, понимал, что это настоящие адские мучения (Шерлок был отчасти виноват в своей пагубном пристрастии, лишь отчасти, но…), а потому что осознавал всю свою беспомощность в данный момент. Человек, который может поставить на уши весь Лондон, чтобы найти брата, не мог ничего сделать, наблюдая за его очередной ломкой

Шерлок перехватил руку Майкрофта и, крепко сжав его ладонь, вздрогнул от очередного болевого спазма.

— Я принесу аспирин и воды. У тебя лихорадка.

Не сказав ни слова, Шерлок отпустил брата и бессильно спрятал лицо в подушках. Майкрофт с трудом оторвал взгляд от Шерлока, выходя из комнаты. Пока он пытался как можно быстрее найти аспирин в аптечке, он рассыпал все лекарства, а в попытках налить воду в стакан, умудрился три раза перелить ее за бортик стакана.

Когда он вернулся, Шерлок в приступе боли, выдернул подушку из-под головы и, бросив ее наобум, снес все вещи с прикроватной тумбочки.

— Шерлок, давай, выпей, — чуть раздраженно сказал Майкрофт и, поддерживая его голову, попытался влить в него лекарство.

Выпив аспирин, Шерлок вновь уронил голову на матрац и зажмурил глаза. Из его глаз вытекли слезы, пробежавшиеся по переносице и упавшие на плотный материал одеяла.

Майкрофт придвинул к постели кресло и, устроившись поудобнее, протянул брату руку. Тот схватился за нее как за спасательный круг и тихо простонал, кусая кулак своей свободной руки до крови.

Весь кошмар закончился через два часа. Шерлок, выбившись из сил после двухчасового мучения, лежал, прикрыв глаза, тяжело дышал и иногда подрагивал от легкого напряжения в мышцах. Майкрофт, расположив локоть на подлокотнике кресла, крепко сжимал виски пальцами, пытаясь удержать бьющуюся в голове мигрень. От нервного напряжения, его голова раскалывалась пополам, а глаза так жгло усталостью, что еще мгновение, и он готов умереть прямо в кресле.

Он устало наблюдал за братом, который за два часа смял постель так, что перестилать ее нужно было теперь начиная с простыни. Шерлок громко выдыхал воздух через рот и иногда шмыгал носом. Нервная система Майкрофта начинала сдавать. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, старший Холмс прикрыл глаза и сразу провалился в сон.

***

Когда Майкрофт очнулся, было уже позднее утро. Проснувшись с жуткой головной болью, он не сразу вспомнил, чего не хватает в комнате. Встав с кресла, он потянулся, размял затекшие конечности и, пару раз зевнув, вышел из комнаты.

В доме стояла гробовая тишина, где-то на кухне послышался звук открывающейся аптечки, шелест упаковки таблеток, легкий звук наливающейся в стакан воды, тяжелый вздох и вновь абсолютная тишина.

Через несколько секунд на кухне послышалось ругательство, а по коридору прошелся звук быстрых шагов. Майкрофт вбежал в свою спальню и, взглянув на постель, резко побледнел.

— Черт тебя подери!

Майкрофт обыскал весь дом — Шерлока нигде не было. Его грязная куртка исчезла вместе с владельцем. Значит, он определенно вышел за пределы дома.

Набрав его номер, Майкрофт услышал лишь сообщение о том, что телефон выключен. Где его искать — Майкрофт понятия не имел. Только бы не притон. Последнее время, после окончания университета, Шерлок скитался по отелям и дешевым съемным комнатам, но вещи свои он всегда носил с собой. А сумку, вероятно, потерял в притоне, когда там началась перестрелка. Значит он скитается где-то в городе, в непотребном виде, с отключенным телефоном, без вещей и средств к существованию.

Головную боль как рукой сняло. В следующие полчаса последовали непрерывные звонки в различные службы и, даже не позавтракав, Майкрофт выскочил из дома, как только секретарь сказала ему координаты Шерлока.

***

Шерлок сидел в дешевом кафе в грязной потрепанной куртке, потертых джинсах и рубашке на несколько размеров больше нужного и медленно поедал «Фиш-энд-чипс». Некоторые посетители кафе бросали на него удивленные взгляды — ничего удивительного. Он выглядел так, словно спал на улице уже недели две: трехдневная щетина, сальные спутанные волосы, бледная кожа землянистого оттенка, синяки под глазами от недосыпа и на руках от инъекций.

В само кафе его не пустили, поэтому его вполне устроил столик на улице. На улице сейчас никто не завтракал — было слишком холодно, поэтому Шерлок наслаждался одиночеством, относительно вкусной пищей и совершенно не обращал внимания на подозрительные взгляды проходящих мимо лондонцев.

Через несколько минут после начала утренней трапезы, над головой Шерлока и остальных жителей ближайших улиц послышался гул вертолета, возле кафе с визгом тормозов остановилась черная машина, из которой стремительно, громко хлопнув дверью, выбрался Майкрофт. Шерлок никак не отреагировал, продолжая недоумевающе смотреть на вертолет, который медленно покидал улицу.

— Какого черта, Шерлок?! — рявкнул Майкрофт и бросил на стол свой зонт с такой силой, что посуда, солонки и кружка чая чуть подпрыгнули на месте.

— Это… это тоже ты? — перевел удивленный взгляд на брата Шерлок, тыча пальцем в небо.

— Я тебя спрашиваю, какого черта ты делаешь?!

— Я проснулся, не стал тебя будить, пошел на кухню, в холодильнике у тебя только два яблока и прокисшее молоко, я взял куртку, — Шерлок замялся, посмотрев в глаза брата, — взял у тебя немного наличных денег из кошелька и пошел завтракать. Впрочем, это не так уж и важно. Я полагал, что ты не станешь волноваться.

— С чего бы это?! — прошипел через зубы Майкрофт и поправил пальто, ежась на холоде.

— И это ты называешь «устал от слежки»? — усмехнулся Шерлок, тыкая в небо, где только что парил вертолет.

— Ты только вчера пережил ломку. Я подумал…

— Подумал, что я отправился в город на поиски дозы? Удивительно. Тебе проще поверить в то, что я пошел искать героин, чем в то, что я мог просто на просто проголодаться! — покачал головой Шерлок и вернулся к завтраку.

— Я… я об этом не подумал, — нахмурился Майкрофт.

— Ты слишком зациклен на идее уберечь меня от наркотиков. Зачем ты это делаешь? Почему бы просто не оставить меня в покое, Майкрофт?

Шерлок сложил приборы в пустую тарелку, бросил на стол банкноту, оставшиеся деньги положил под зонт Майкрофта.

— Ах да, — улыбнулся Шерлок и достал из куртки смятый листок бумаги. — Список. Вчера забыл отдать. Ты вроде их коллекционируешь.

Оставив Майкрофта в недоумении, Шерлок поежился в легкой курточке и устремился к машине. Майкрофт аккуратно сложил листок со списком наркотиков в свой блокнот и, обреченно выдохнув, направился в машину.

Когда он уселся на заднее сидение рядом с Шерлоком, то обратил внимание, как тот потирает руки от холода.

— Когда я говорил, что устал вытаскивать тебя из притонов, я хотел донести до тебя, что с этим пора кончать, Шерлок. Скука съедает тебя. Найди себе дело…

— Может тогда сделаешь мне пропуск в Скотланд-Ярд? — саркастично усмехнулся Шерлок. — Хоть какая-то от тебя будет польза!

— Ты слишком раздражен. Еще один симптом ломки, я полагаю…

— О, Бога ради, — выдохнул Шерлок и прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Оставь меня в покое. Займись своими прямыми обязанностями.

— Увы, но приглядывать за тобой — моя прямая обязанность.

— Я уже не ребенок, Майкрофт, — глухо отозвался Шерлок и попытался сильнее укутаться в куртку.

— Конечно, но этот факт не лишает меня статуса старшего брата.

Шерлок повернулся к Майкрофту и удивленно нахмурился, заметив в глазах брата самое настоящее беспокойство. Он никогда не давал ему прочитать его эмоции и чувства, но ни один нормальный человек не может держать все под контролям беспрерывно.

Майкрофт несколько секунд обменивался с братом взглядами, потом сказал водителю адрес и отвернулся к окну.

— Куда мы едем, мистер «британское правительство».

— Мистер «британское правительство»?! — в недоумении переспросил Майкрофт и удивленно посмотрел на брата.

— Я знаю, что ты следишь за мной через городскую систему видеонаблюдения, но вертолет - это уже край!

Майкрофт самодовольно улыбнулся и принялся отправлять какие-то сообщения.

— Так куда мы? — вновь спросил Шерлок, внимательно следя за тем, что набирает брат на телефоне.

— В магазин.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что тебе уже двадцать шесть лет, а ты ходишь как оборванец. Не могу смотреть на твои джинсы, футболки, жуткие рубашки и… куртки, — на последнем слове лицо Майкрофта скривилось так, будто Шерлок предложил ему съесть на завтрак живых улиток.

— Это удобно… — пожал плечами Шерлок.

— Это безвкусица! — возмутился Майкрофт. — Хочешь, чтобы Скотланд-Ярд воспринимал тебя в серьез, хочешь, чтобы тебе давали реальные дела, нужно соответствовать определенному статусу. Имидж — вот, что важно. Никто не оценит твои мозги, если ты будешь выглядеть как…

— Наркоман? — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Именно, — кивнул Майкрофт и указал на большой бутик, около которого они остановились.

— Он не работает. Сейчас только девять. Слишком рано.

— Только не для меня, братец мой, — коротко улыбнулся Майкрофт и, прихватив зонт, вышел из машины.

***

Шерлок внимательно оглядывал огромные стеллажи с одеждой, различными костюмами, рубашками. Здесь было все: начиная запоноками, кончая зимним пальто. Майкрофт лениво перебирал ручкой зонтика вешалки, пока приветливая девушка развешивала все лучшие варианты на отдельной вешалке для одежды.

— Что-то еще? — поинтересовалась девушка, когда все многочисленные костюмы были собраны на одной вешалке.

— Пальто. Что-нибудь демисезонное, — коротко ответил Майкрофт и взглянув на ленивые движения брата по залу, закатил глаза и, схватив первый попавшийся костюм с вешалки, протянул ему. — Переодевайся и побыстрее. У меня есть и другие важные дела, — резко сказал он и проводил брата взглядом до примерочных.

Девушка продолжала бегать из одной комнаты в другу, предлагая различные варианты пальто. Шерлок вышел минут через пять, одергивая черный пиджак и поправляя ворот рубашки.

— Я наблюдаю превращение своего нерадивого брата в человека? Исторический момент. Мамочку бы хватил эстетический удар, — коротко улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Теперь выбирай пальто и поедем.

Шерлок брезгливо перебирал вешалки с пальто и иногда недовольно поджимал губы.

— Совсем ничего не нравится? — расстроенным голосом спросила девушка и тут же огляделась в поисках других вариантов.

— Шерлок, чтобы понять, нужно мерить, — закатил глаза Майкрофт и, взяв с вешалки первый вариант, тут же протянул брату. Тот на мгновение замер, смотря в отражение зеркала и задумчиво нахмурился. — Что? Что не так?

— Оно, — расплылся в улыбке Шерлок и, оставив брата в недоумении, направился в конец другого зала. Там на отдельной манекене висело классической пальто.

Пройдя за братом, Майкрофт удивленно поднял брови, разглядывая выбор брата и выжидающе оперся на зонтик.

— Старомодно, — пожал плечами старший Холмс.

— Классика всегда в моде, — покачал головой Шерлок и мягко провел подушечками пальцев по красным стежкам на декоративной прорезной петле — точно такие же стежки как на его старой треуголке…

— Ирландский твид с легкой микропористой пленкой для водонепроницаемости. Легкое, классическое, комфортное. Я принесу ваш размер, — улыбнулась девушка и ушла в другой зал.

Майкрофт оглядел пальто критическим взглядом и, достав из кармана вибрирующий телефон, поспешил ответить на звонок.

— Это срочное. Я скоро подойду, — коротко сказал он и покинул Шерлока, оставив того одного взирать на пальто.

Когда Майкрофт вернулся, Шерлок с весьма самодовольным видом расхаживал по залу в полюбившемся пальто. Заметив присутствие брата, он повернулся к нему и вопросительно развел руками.

Майкрофт критически оглядел обновку и, не сумев найти каких-либо причин отказывать брату в выборе, пожал плечами и достал из портмоне кредитную карту. Шерлок коротко улыбнулся и, выхватив из пальцев Майкрофта карточку, прошел в следующий зал.

— Спасибо дяде Руди, — театральным тоном проговорил Шерлок и, остановившись возле большой витрины с перчатками, схватил черную кожаную классику и направился к кассе.

— Стоящее вложение, — кивнул Майкрофт и, брезгливо поморщившись, сложил старую одежду брата в пакет.

Выйдя из магазина, Шерлок передал водителю все пакеты и, быстро оглядев себя в отражении витрины, довольно поднял ворот пальто и нахмурился, увидев осуждающий взгляд брата.

— Что?

— Показушник, — закатил глаза Майкрофт и небрежно выбросил в ближайшее мусорное ведро пакет со старыми вещами брата. — Мне нужно на работу… Я снял тебе номер в отеле на неделю. Нужно время чтобы подыскать тебе варианты съемных квартир. Я скажу водителю, он отвезет твои вещи туда. Куда направишься сейчас?

— Поеду в отель. Нужно привести себя в порядок, — пожал плечами Шерлок и потер рукой щетину, — Вышли адрес отеля сообщением

— Хорошо, — кивнул Майкрофт и открыл дверь машины. — Шерлок?

— Да?

— Родители ничего не знают. По легенде ты работаешь в лаборатории и после того случая к наркотикам не притрагивался…

— Для чего ты мне это говоришь?

— Мама звонила. Ты не отвечал на ее звонки последние три дня. Она уже была готова ехать в Лондон. Я сказал ей… что ты работаешь.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Шерлок и уже собирался уходит как Майкрофт ручкой зонта зацепил его локоть и повернул к себе.

— Шерлок, я устал ей врать. Найди себе какое-нибудь дело или придумай что-нибудь, но сделать так, чтобы мне больше не пришлось выгораживать тебя перед ней.

Шерлок коротко кивнул, надел кожаные перчатки и направился вдоль по улице, спрятав руки в карманы пальто

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "Токсичного родитель" - это термин из знаменитой книги американского психотерапевта Сьюзан Форвард "Токсичные родители": основной приём контролирующего родителя - маскировка доминирования под заботу: все эти "для твоего же блага", "я делаю это исключительно ради тебя", за которыми якобы стоит "я делаю это потому, что так сильно тебя люблю"


	7. Chapter 7

На протяжении полугода Шерлок ни разу не звонил Майкрофту и не виделся с ним. Он знал, что Майкрофт за ним наблюдает без перерыва, но старался скрываться как только возможно — это было подобно игре «найди меня если сможешь». Майкрофт же, совершенно не желавший идти на поводу брата, все равно был вынужден поднимать все свои связи, чтобы выяснить чем занимается младший брат.

Майкрофт направлялся в свой кабинет, читая последний отчет о раскрытых преступлениях брата. Статистика была впечатляющей. Шерлок нашел идеальный выход связи со Скотланд-Ярдом, при этом не выдавая себя. В полиции его называли «анонимным информатором», хотя самые недалекие тугодумы и достойные премии «Самый низкий IQ отдела» идиоты подозревали, что данный анонимный информатор и есть сам преступник. Именно поэтому Шерлок не касался дел о серийных маньяках и убийцах. Все его сообщения исходили каждый раз с разных номеров, пробить их было невозможно (в этом Шерлок должен был быть признателен Майкрофту). Иногда самым адекватными инспекторам или следователем (их было очень ограниченное количество) Шерлок отправлял конверты с подробным описанием портрета преступника, его местом нахождения и подробным описание как случилось то или иное преступление.

С улыбкой пролистывая различные отчеты, Майкрофт наконец-то добрался до кабинета и, открыв дверь, тут же напрягся. Незнакомый парфюм, в кабинете слишком темно, хотя Майкрофт оставлял включенной лампу на рабочем столе.

Майкрофт медленно прошел несколько шагов вглубь кабинета и вздрогнул, когда почувствовал холодное дуло пистолета у себя на затылке. Нервно сглотнув и прикинув, сколько ему понадобиться времени, чтобы добраться до пистолета в своем столе, Майкрофт попытался сообразить какой-нибудь план спасения.

Его мозг давно так быстро не генерировал различные идеи за доли секунды. За спиной послышался глухой, чуть сиплый смех, от которого Майкрофт резко повернулся и гневно выругался про себя. Высокая фигура прошла вглубь комнаты и наконец-то включила свет в кабинете.

— Идиот! — вскипая выругался Майкрофт, при этом сделав такое выразительное гневное лицо, что у Шерлока начался второй короткий припадок смеха. — Ты конченный идиот!

— Манеры, Майкрофт! — поборов смех, изобразил их мать Шерлок.

— Откуда у тебя пистолет?

Майкрофт так стремительно добрался до Шерлока, что тот даже не успел спрятать оружие в карман. Старший Холмс попытался выдернуть пистолет из захвата брата, но тот удержал его двумя руками.

— Отдай его! Сейчас же! — пытаясь буквально выкрутить запястья брата, рычал Майкрофт.

— Больно же! — возмутился Шерлок.

— Отдай мне его! — рявкнул Майкрофт и, наконец-то выдернув из рук брата подозрительно легкое огнестрельное оружие, начал его внимательно оглядывать, тяжело дыша после небольшой перепалки с Шерлоком.

— Майкрофт… — чуть смеясь начал Шерлок, протягивая руку к пистолету.

— Что…что это? — с каким-то презрением оглядывая предмет в своих руках, спросил Майкрофт.

— Это зажигалка. Успокойся.

— За… зажигалка? — выдохнул Майкрофт и, нажав на спусковой крючок, несколько секунд смотрел на маленький огонек из ствола.

— Всего лишь безобидная зажигалка, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Ладно, прости, шутка и вправду неудачная.

— Идиот, — прошипел сквозь зубы Майкрофт и бросил зажигалку Шерлоку. — Как ты вообще пробрался в мой кабинет?

— Твоя секретарша открыла. Сказал, чтобы она тебе не сообщала. Мол, сделаю тебе сюрприз, — с улыбкой сказал Шерлок и, поправив пальто, уселся в кресло напротив стола брата.

— Сделал?

— Майкрофт, а теперь серьезно. Тебе нужно быть осторожнее. И держать оружие при себе. Кто знает, что может случиться…

— Кто знает, может мой родной брат захочет застрелить меня в моем же кабинете! — начал заново заводиться Майкрофт и, глубоко вдохнув, уселся за стол.

— Я же извинился!

— А если бы у меня было оружие? Я бы застрелил тебя… И что… что это? Ты начал пользоваться парфюмом?

— «Имидж, Шерлок, вот, что важно», — процитировал Майкрофта Шерлок.

— О! Так ты меня слушаешь? — самодовольно улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Зачем пожаловал?

— Нужно решить проблему, — пожал плечами Шерлок и медленно стянул с рук перчатки. — Нашу проблему, Майкрофт.

— У нас есть проблема?

— Нам нужен отдых друг от друга.

— Что? — непонимающе улыбнулся Майкрофт, сложив руки в замок.

— Я устал от твоей постоянной слежки, ты устал следить за мной. Нам нужно… побыть отдельно друг от друга. И у меня есть решение.

Майкрофт развел руками, подавая тем самым знак, что готов слушать. Шерлок достал из внутреннего кармана пальто небольшую папку с бумагами и протянул их Майкрофту.

— Я запланировал поездку на год. Это список всех стран, которые я хочу посетить. С тебя требуется только самолет, визы, документы и деньги…

— Только? — усмехнулся Майкрофт, глаза которого становились все круглее и круглее с каждой страницей документов.

— Считай этой поездку — твоим отпуском. Никакой слежки. Никаких отчетов. Ты забудешь про меня на год.

— Откуда я узнаю…

— Принимаю ли я наркотики? — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Что ж, есть идеи?

— Есть, — кивнул Майкрофт и закрыл папку. — Мой человек поедет с тобой. Врач. Он будет каждую неделю отсылать результаты твоих анализов.

— Ты не расслышал меня? Никаких отчетов, наблюдения…

— Чего ты хочешь? — нахмурился Майкрофт и сощурил глаза, пытаясь считать задумки брата.

— Я только что тебе сказал. Я хочу свободы от твоего наблюдения на год…

— Нет. Чего ты хочешь за еженедельные отчеты о твоем состоянии?

Шерлок улыбнулся и, вытащив из кармана сигарету, зажег ее при помощи «пистолета» и задумчиво уставился на брата.

— Здесь не курят, — строго сказал Майкрофт.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Шерлок, продолжая сверлить брата взглядом.

— Так что? — раздраженно выдохнул старший Холмс.

— Полный доступ к архивам, лабораториям и моргу больницы св. Варфоломея и пропуск в Скотланд-Ярд, — кивнул Шерлок, сбрасывая пепел в золотую подставку для чернил.

— Пропуск в Скотланд-Ярд и его архивам, а именно они тебе нужны, есть только у инспекторов.

— Найди самого адекватного, психически устойчивого, уравновешенного инспектора с приемлемым IQ и хорошей раскрываемостью.

— Хорошо, — с улыбкой кивнул Майкрофт и вновь открыл папку. — Еще одно «но»…

— Что еще?! — возмутился Шерлок, выпуская дым.

— Никаких проблем с законом за рубежом, Шерлок. Если угодишь в неприятность, забудь, что я твой брат. Я не буду вытаскивать тебя. Это вопрос не только твоей безопасности, но и моего статуса.

— Договорились, мистер «британское правительство», — закатил глаза Шерлок. — Я планирую улететь на следующей неделе. Организуешь мне самолет? — он энергично поднялся с кресла и надел перчатки. — Надеюсь, моя поездка не подорвет государственный бюджет? — усмехнулся Шерлок и, по пути сбрасывая пепел с сигареты, подошел к двери. — До встречи, дорогой брат!

***

Майкрофт стоял на аэродроме, нервно выкуривая вторую за день сигарету. Частный самолет уже стоял на взлетной полосе и ожидал единственного пассажира. Майкрофт проверил часы и раздраженно выпустил густой сигаретный дым. Через несколько секунд подъехала черная машина, из которой сначала вышел Шерлок, затем и водитель. Он достал из багажника черный чемодан и, кивнув младшему Холмсу, передал ему его вещи.

Оставив чемодан в стороне, Шерлок задумчиво огляделся, подходя к брату и, остановившись напротив него, поджал губы.

Майкрофт внимательно вгляделся в лицо младшего брата и, почувствовав странную неловкость в их затянувшемся молчании, отвернулся в сторону самолета и покрутил в руках зонт.

— Что ж, вот и настал этот знаменательный момент? — улыбнулся Шерлок, глубоко вдыхая лондонский воздух.

— О чем ты? — нахмурился Майкрофт, сжимая ручку зонта.

— Птенец вылетает из гнезда.

— О, Бога ради, — выдохнул Майкрофт и опустил взгляд, старательно скрывая подступающее волнении. — Тебе пора. Веллингтон (1) ждет.

— Да, — глухо ответил Шерлок и помял в руках перчатки.

Их странные диалоги, взгляды, легкая нервозность казались такими неловкими. Шерлок никогда не покидал пределов страны, а Майкрофт никогда не отключал монитор наблюдения за братом. И сегодня поле приказа отмены наблюдения за Шерлоком Холмсом он ощутил какой-то буквально панический страх, когда точка на карте с местонахождением Шерлока исчезла. Может быть у него действительно уже выработался синдром «токсичного родителя»?

Майкрофт вытащил из своего портфеля небольшой черный пакет и протянул его Шерлоку. Тот вопросительно поднял брови и уставился на Майкрофта.

— Что это?

— Новый телефон. И небольшой презент.

— Презент? — усмехнулся Шерлок и, приняв пакет, ощупал его пальцами.

— Откроешь в самолете. Считай, это подарок на Рождество.

— Ты ненавидишь Рождество и никогда не дарил мне подарки. В чем подвох? — Шерлок сощурил глаза и с подозрением посмотрел на брата.

— Никакого подвоха, — покачал головой Майкрофт и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Майкрофт? — с легким беспокойством в голосе начал Шерлок. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Что?.. Что за подозрения? — нахмурившись, улыбнулся Майкрофт и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Дядя Руди тоже постоянно молчал, а потом внезапно для всех умер…

— Господи, Шерлок! Примени свою дедукцию! Я не болен! — чуть не подпрыгнул от возмущения Майкрофт и удивленно посмотрел на брата, когда тот быстро его оглядел. — Я здоров!

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Шерлок и спрятал пакет во внутренний карман пальто.

— Сэр, уже пора, — крикнул человек с самолета и, когда оба Холмса ему утвердительно кивнули, опять скрылся из виду.

— До свидания, Майкрофт, — улыбнулся Шерлок и протянул брату руку.

Майкрофт удивленно уставил на нее, но не смея противиться манерам, крепко пожал руку Шерлока.

— Будь осторожен, — кивнул Майкрофт, внимательно смотря брату в глаза.

Шерлок задумчиво отвел взгляд и, улыбнувшись, первым прервал рукопожатие и, направился к самолету.

— До встречи, Шерлок, — почти неслышно сказал Майкрофт, смотря как младший заходит в самолет.

Майкрофт смотрел как взлетает самолет, как он поднимается в серое лондонское небо и исчезает за его горизонтом.

Дождавшись, когда самолет превратиться в почти невидимую точку в небе, Майкрофт достал свой телефон и активировал наблюдение за встроенным в новый телефон Шерлока чипом. На этот раз наблюдение будет вести только он. И пусть Шерлок будет рвать и метать, если узнает (а он узнает, сомнений нет), но так Майкрофту будет спокойнее.

***

Через пять минут полета Шерлок вспомнил о черном пакете Майкрофта и, порывшись в пальто, вытащил его. Аккуратно разорвав плотный целлофан, Шерлок оглядел новенький телефон, который упал на его колени. Потом вытряхнул оставшееся содержимое на сидение и удивился, заметив небольшую картонную коробку известного бренда.

Развернув упаковку, он достал теплый синий шарф и записку на небольшой плотной карточке.

«Будь осторожен, Шерлок. В Веллингтоне бывает сильный ветер. МХ»

Улыбнувшись, Шерлок вложил шарф в пальто, лежащее на соседнем сидении, и написал сообщение брату.

***

Почувствовав вибрацию в кармане, Майкрофт лениво достал телефон и удивленно приподнял брови, заметив сообщение с нового номера Шерлока.

«Токсичный родитель в действии. P.S. Я знаю о жучке. ШХ»

Майкрофт подавил улыбку и теперь точно уверенный в том, что Шерлок не попытается лишить его единственной возможности за ним приглядывать, окончательно успокоился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Веллингтон - столица Новой Зеландии.


	8. Chapter 8

2005 год 

Майкрофт стоял в своем кабинете, упершись лбом в деревянный стеллаж с папками. Его рука постепенно начинала неметь от получасового разговора по телефону, а ухо вот-вот готово было отвалиться от постоянной болтовни.

— Да, мама, я встречаю его на аэродроме.

— Вы не задержитесь? Я приготовила пирог. Самолет Шерлока вылетел вовремя? Я думаю поставить индейку…

— Я отправлю сообщение, когда он сядет…

— Нет-нет-нет! Никаких сообщений. Я до сих пор не особо понимаю как на них отвечать. Лучше звонок. Звонок не займет много времени!

— Правда? — с иронией в голосе спросил Майкрофт.

— Майк, неужели у тебя не найдется минутки набрать матери?

— Я уже нашел и очень об этом жалею вот уже двадцать четыре минуты и пятьдесят шесть секунд…

— Майкрофт Холмс!

— Сэр? Самолет Вашего брата приземлиться через час… — личная помощница тут же прикрыла дверь, увидев недовольное лицо начальника.

— Мне нужно работать. До вечера, — тут же прервал гневный монолог матери Майкрофт и отключил телефон.

— Антея, распорядитесь насчет машины.

— Да, сэр, — коротко кивнула девушка и, достав телефон, начала что-то быстро печатать. — Что-нибудь еще?

— На эти выходные можете быть свободны.

— Спасибо, сэр, — не смогла скрыть радостную улыбку Антея.

— Но оставайтесь на связи.

— Конечно, сэр, — кивнула она и мгновение спустя покинула кабинет.

***

Майкрофт прибыл на аэродром как раз в тот момент, когда самолет с Шерлоком коснулся земли. Выйдя из машины, Майкрофт внимательно проводил самолет взглядом и, опершись на зонт, спрятал руку в карман, и начал выжидать.

Он не видел Шерлока ровно год и сейчас, предвосхищая их встречу, чувствовал легкое покалывание в пальцах. Поборов легкое волнение, Майкрофт сжал ручку зонта и ухмыльнулся, когда по трапу частного самолета спустился Шерлок в том самом пальто, перчатках и синем шарфе, что год назад он преподнес ему в качестве презента на Рождество.

Взяв у помощника свой чемодан, он свободной походкой направился к машине, около которой его ждал Майкрофт.

Шерлок дернул плечами, поправляя пальто, поднял ворот и остановился напротив старшего брата.

— Добро пожаловать домой, братец мой, — улыбнулся Майкрофт и, осмотрев брата с ног до головы, удовлетворительно кивнул головой.

***

— Итак, как обстоят дела в Лондоне? — начал разговор Шерлок, садясь в машину. Майкрофт повернулся к нему и достал небольшую папку из портфеля. — Кстати, поздравляю с очередным повышением.

— Благодарю. Что ж, наш договор выполнен. Ты не употребляешь наркотики, не нарушаешь закон и спокойно проводишь год за границей, а я делаю тебе пропуск в Бартс и Скотланд-Ярд. Я также снял тебе приличную квартиру, адрес — 156 Монтегю Стрит (1). Итак, пропуск в госпиталь — в папке, — Майкрофт вытащил небольшой коричневый конверт и передал Шерлоку, — там же ты найдешь и ключи от квартиры.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся младший Холмс, перехватывая вещи из рук Майкрофта. Тот резко сжал конверт и внимательно посмотрел на брата. — Что еще?

— Начнешь принимать — забудь про Скотланд-Ярд и лабораторию в госпитале, ясно?

Шерлок раздраженно выдернул пакет из рук брата и, оставив предупреждение без ответа, довольно вытащил пропуск в Бартс из пакета.

— Кстати, твой диплом химика облегчил мне работу, — продолжил Майкрофт.

— Не за что, — коротко ответил Шерлок и проигнорировал возмущенный взгляд брата. — Что у тебя там еще?

— Досье. Посмотри. Недавно повысили до инспектора. Объективный, адекватный, уравновешенный, с приемлемым IQ, все как ты просил… — самодовольно улыбнулся Майкрофт.

Шерлок удивленно просмотрел досье и многозначительно поднял бровь.

— Вполне неплохая раскрываемость… для инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, — пожал плечами Шерлок и рассмотрел фотографии. — Инспектор Г. Лестрейд…

— Грегори Лестрейд, — поправил Майкрофт.

— Не люблю длинные имена, — отмахнулся Шерлок и перевел вопросительный взгляд на брата. — Когда организуешь встречу?

— На следующей неделе. Я сам его к тебе приведу.

— Надеюсь, обойдешь без насилия, — театрально испуганно округлил глаза Шерлок и спрятал все документы в одну папку. — Что ж, подвезешь меня до моего нового места жительства? Хочу положить вещи и…

— Мама звонила. Ждет нас на все выходные. A сегодня решила организовать праздничный обед в честь твоего приезда… Так что сейчас мы сразу едем к родителям.

— O Боже, нет! — выдохнул Шерлок и прикрыл глаза рукой. — Откуда она берет эти сумасшедшие идеи?

— Иногда ей тоже хочется поиграть в нормальную семью… — грустно улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Она не виновата, что мы такие какие мы есть.

— Боюсь представить что может выкинуть ее фантазия! Что будет дальше? Она решит, что нам пора жениться?

На последнем слове Майкрофт чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Его лицо исказилось гримасой отвращения и абсолютного отторжения.

— Даже произносить это не думай. O Боже, Шерлок! — чуть не потеряв голос прошипел Майкрофт и вздрогнул от одной мысли. — Как тебе это в голову могло прийти?!

— Я лишь предполагаю, — рассмеялся Шерлок.

— Даже не предполагай. Мысли материализуются.

Майкрофта вновь всего передернуло. Теперь он еще больше переживал за семейный ужин.

***

— Сотри свою недовольную мину, Шерлок, — предупреждающим тоном сказал Майкрофт, когда они подъезжали к дому родителей.

— Ты что не мог отговорить ее от этой идеи?!

— Они не видели тебя больше двух лет! Имей советь!

— О! Как будто тебя они чаще видят, — огрызнулся Шерлок и отвернулся к окну.

— Будь добр, используй весь свой актерский талант, чтобы хотя бы в первые часы выглядеть довольным.

— Я постараюсь, — хмуро буркнул Шерлок.

Они остановились у небольших ворот и, выйдя из машины, оба глубоко вдохнули запахи детства. Шерлок недовольно вынул сумку с необходимыми вещами, попросив остальное отправить на его адрес. Майкрофт тем временем раскачивал свой зонт, представляя эти эмоциональные вопли радости матери, когда она увидит их на пороге.

— Готов? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, когда Шерлок встал напротив ворот и перепрятал сигареты поглубже в пальто.

— Готов, — кивнул он.

Дойдя до порога, они нерешительно огляделись и переглянулись.

— Давай, нажимай, — нервно бросил Шерлок.

— Улыбка, братец, — ехидно улыбнулся Майкрофт.

Шерлок закатил глаза, но все же правдоподобно изобразил на лице вселенскую радость, словно ничего лучше семейных ужинов на свете не было. Ни новый труп, ни новый серийный убийца, ничто нельзя было сравнить с радостью от ужина в кругу семьи.

Майкрофт нажал на тугой звонок и нервно постучал концом зонта по декоративному камню. Дверь тут же открылась и не успела миссис Холмс счастливо воскликнуть, как Шерлок резко широко расправил руки и радостно заключил мать в объятия. Майкрофт аж вздрогнул от неожиданности, в недоумении пялясь на брата.

— О, Шерлок, дорогой! — всхлипнула Мэрилин, рассматривая младшего сына и ласково погладив его по щеке. — Как ты повзрослел.

— Без слез, — тут же предупредил Шерлок и, оставив Майкрофта на растерзание матери, зашел внутрь поздороваться с отцом.

— Майк! — с улыбкой вздохнула миссис Холмс и, обняв старшего сына. — Ты так возмужал…

— И набрал семь килограммов. В мое отсутствие ты явно расслабился, дорогой брат, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок из-за спины матери.

— Заткнись, Шерлок! — прошипел Майкрофт.

— Манеры, Майкрофт! — возмутилась Мэрилин и, пропустив старшего сына в дом, поучительно похлопала младшего сына по плечу. — Не доставай его…

Майкрофт подождал пока брат снимет пальто и повесит его на вешалку, и, вешая свое, «случайно» опрокинул вешалку Шерлока. Пальто упало на пол, а пачка сигарет, выскользнув из внутреннего кармана, остановилась у самых ног Шерлока на обозрение родителей.

— Ты, что, куришь, Шерлок?! — возмущению матери не было предела. — Мне что опять прочитать вам лекцию о влиянии этой гадости на организм, молодой человек!

Шерлок поднял пачку и, невинно пожав плечами, спрятал ее в карман пиджака.

— Сюда! Живо! — протянула мать руку и в родительской позе ожидания уставилась на Шерлока. — Давай-давай, я долго буду ждать?

Шерлок закатил глаза и тяжело выдохнув, передал матери сигареты.

— Вот так. Еще чего!

Когда мать скрылась на кухне, Шерлок поднял на самодовольно улыбающегося брата глаза полные гнева и невысказанных ругательств и, проговорив одними губами, куда бы Майкрофту следовало идти, повесил пальто на вешалку.

***

Майкрофт и Шерлок сидели в гостиной и мучались от скуки. Старший несколько раз за минуту тжело вздохнул и посмотрел на часы, младший подергивал струны скрипки, задумчиво смотря на огонь в камине.

— Мы здесь только день, а я уже готов повеситься, — не выдержав, вытянулся в кресле Майкрофт.

— Мы здесь только четыре часа. Терпи. Еще два дня.

— О Боже! — простонал Майкрофт и взглянул на настенные часы.

— Сам виноват, — пожал плечами Шерлок и, нежно уложив скрипку на подушку дивана, расслабленно опустил руки на подлокотники кресла и прикрыл глаза.

— У тебя больше нет сигарет?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Как ты думаешь?..

— Лежат в ящике с приправами. Он жутко скрипит. Она услышит.

— Нужно починить…

— Она опять его помоет и он начнет скрипеть. Она делает это специально, — улыбнулся Шерлок.

— Чтобы слышать?

— Конечно. Я пять раз пробовал, когда учился в школе. Она даже из спальни слышит, — спокойно проговорил Шерлок и улыбнулся матери, когда она проходила мимо с тарелкой десерта. — Все дело в том, Майкрофт, что прежде чем что-то делать, нужно думать.

— Перестань меня поучать, — резко отозвался Майкрофт. — Кстати, мне весь год приходили отчеты о твоей деятельности…

— Что? — нахмурившись усмехнулся Шерлок и повернулся к брату. — Мы договаривались, никаких отчетов!

— Я должен был быть в курсе твоих дел. Как ты?…

— Тебе нужно лечиться! У тебя мания. И это уже серьезно.

— Перестань, — закатил глаза Майкрофт. — Как тебе удавалось раскрывать дела в Лондоне, находясь в разных точках мира?

— У меня тоже есть «свои люди», Майкрофт, — раздраженно ответил Шерлок и, встав с кресла, направился к лестнице.

— Ты куда?

— Пойду устрою себе передоз от скуки, — махнул Шерлок.

— Не смешно, — хмуро ответил Майкрофт.

— Нет, смешно, — возразил Шерлок и пошел на второй этаж.

***

Шерлок не был в своей комнате с окончания школы. Если он приезжал к родителям (что было очень редко), то никогда не заходил сюда. Сейчас все здесь было убрано и совсем не было похоже на его прошлую комнату. Пошарив по ящикам и тумбочками, сигарет он так нигде и не нашел. Усевшись на кровать, он оглядел комнату и, вспомнив про тайник в стене за порванной обоиной, сорвался с места. Аккуратно убрав с полки книги, Шерлок отклеил небольшой кусок обоев и достал из небольшой выемки полупустую пачку сигарет. На счастье они не отсырели и выглядели вполне приемлемо.

Спустившись по лестнице и заметив Майкрофта в одиночестве на кухне, Шерлок с радостной ухмылкой подошел к нему сзади и помаячил пачкой сигарет перед носом.

— Откуда? — удивленно вскинул брови Майкрофт.

— Привет от Шерлока из прошлого, — подмигнул младший Холмс и, схватив на выходе пальто, открыл входную дверь. — Прогуляемся? — предложил он Майкрофту, но тот неуверенно покосился в направлении гостиной. — Ой, да перестань! Пойдем! — усмехнулся Шерлок и, повязав шарф, взял пальто Майкрофта.

— Мальчики, вы куда? — послышался голос матери из гостиной.

— Это никогда не кончится, — закатил глаза Майкрофт, надевая пальто.

— Мы прогуляемся. Майкрофту нужно растрясти съеденный за ужином пирог, — крикнул Шерлок и, схватив собирающегося возмутиться Майкрофта за локоть, выпихнул его из дома.

***

Они стояли около небольшой реки, выкуривая уже по второй сигарете, молча наблюдали за течением воды.

— Какие планы на ближайший год? — внезапно прервал тишину Майкрофт и посмотрел на задумчивого младшего брата.

— Займусь расследованиями. Теперь у меня будет больше свободы. Я смогу работать над действительно сложными… загадками.

— Ты ненавидишь загадки, Шерлок, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.

— Ты приучил меня к ним, — пожал плечами Шерлок и сбросил пепел на траву. — Забыл? «Ты такой глупый, Шерлок. Это же так просто».

— Ты всегда избегал трудностей. Зато любил их создавать.

— Ну, зато ты любишь их решать, не так ли, Майкрофт? У каждого свой наркотик: кто-то раскрывает преступления, кому-то требуется доза тотального контроля над младшим братом.

— Не думай, что я получаю наслаждение от наблюдения за тобой, — строго ответил Майкрофт.

— Правда? А мне казалось, ты делаешь это именно ради кайфа…

Майкрофт испепелил брата гневным взглядом и, покачав головой, выбросил окурок.

— Закроем эту тему раз и навсегда. Ничего не изменится. Хочешь ты это или нет, но тебе требуется контроль…

— Кто сказал? — усмехнулся Шерлок, тянувшийся в карман за пачкой сигарет.

— Я сказал, — ответил Майкрофт и, выдернув из рук брата уже третью сигарету, смял ее в кулаке. — Кончай уже, это третья.

Шерлок раздраженно сжал зубы и отвел взгляд, смотря в неизвестном направлении.

— Ничего не изменится, если ты перестанешь контролировать…

— Помнишь Рэдберда, Шерлок? — спросил Майкрофт и, повернувшись к брату, внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Он потерял контроль, побежав за брошеннным тобой мячом, и утонул в реке — сильное течение погубило его. И я сочинил для тебя сказку, чтобы оградить тебя от неприятного детскому сознанию слова «смерть». «Восточный ветер, Шерлок. Восточный ветер унес его». Ты спрашивал: «Что такое Восточный ветер, Майкрофт?». «Восточный ветер, Шерлок, это ужасная сила, которая сметает все на своем пути. Он выискивает всех ничтожных и сдувает их с земли». Ничтожные, Шерлок, — потерявшие контроль, — Майкрофт внимательно смотрел за реакцией брата, но тот лишь, быстро переводя взгляд с одного предмета на другой, начинал вспоминать ту неприятную историю с любимой собакой и расплывчатый образ Майкрофта, который сидел около его кровати и объяснял, что случилось с Рэбердом.

Шерлок чуть вздрогнул, сжав в руке перчатку и внимательно посмотрел на старшего брата.

— Потеряешь контроль и грянет Восточный ветер, Шерлок. Он унесет тебя, — грустно улыбнувшись, добавил Майкрофт и, глубоко вдохнув свежий вечерний воздух, направился к дому.

— Потеряю контроль над чем? — через секунду спросил Шерлок, повернувшись к Майкрофту.

Старший Холмс лишь с улыбкой развел руками и покачал головой.

— Над эмоциями, над действиями, над разумом, над ситуацией… Полагаю, все мы подобны карточному домику. Теряем контроль над одним — рушится все.

Шерлок нахмурился и, дернув плечами, поправляя пальто, быстрым взглядом окинул спокойную реку и направился за братом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 156 Монтегю Стрит - предполагаемый первый адрес Шерлока (где он жил до Бейкер-Стрит). Именно с этим адресом у Шерлока лежит письмо на каминной полке в 4-м сезоне.   
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/19c2188edd4e365a3d8417afde331b05/tumblr_inline_oluftn3lb21swv8md_540.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

Майкрофт озадаченно взглянул на часы и неудовлетворённо поджал губы. Кажется, сегодня вечером инспектор решил задержаться на работе допоздна. Когда тот появился на подземной парковке Скотланд-Ярда, Майкрофт взял с собой зонт, папку с документами и вышел из машины, скрытой в темном углу парковки.

Инспектор озабоченно постоял несколько секунд у дверей лифта, пару раз чертыхнулся и достал пачку сигарет. Сделав несколько нервных коротких затяжек, он выбросил сигарету и, похлопав по всем карманам, осознал, что оставил ключи в офисе.

— Инспектор? — послышался голос за его спиной.

Лестрейд тут же обернулся и потянулся за пистолетом, увидев незнакомого мужчину в костюме-тройке с зонтом в руке. Он выглядел спокойным и, казалось, не представлял особой опасности.

— Здравствуйте...

— Кажется, Вы оставили ключи от машины, — заметил Майкроф. — Я могу подвезти Вас.

— Простите?

Майкрофт достал из папки небольшое досье и быстро его пролистал.

— У вас проблемы с последним делом, детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд. Однако, в остальном Вы весьма преуспели. Через полтора года работы в должности сержанта Вы получили повышение и заняли место инспектора. Что ж, думаю, если вы будете продолжать следовать советам _анонимного друга_ , вы доберетесь и до главного инспектора.

— Откуда у вас эта информация? О каком _анонимном друге_ идет речь? — развел руками Лестрейд и вопросительно покачал головой.

— Интересно, с чего бы у Скотланд-Ярда в самых запутанных делах такой успех? — усмехнулся Майкрофт.

— Вы зря полагаете, что наши люди не способны расследовать сложные дела, — нахмурился инспектор и приблизился к незнакомцу на несколько шагов.

— Конечно, — ехидно улыбнулся Майкрофт, — но не в такие сроки. Не думайте, что мне не известно про вашего информатора.

— Это информация конфиденциальна и не могла попасть к человеку с улицы…

— Мы оба понимаем, что я далеко не «человек с улицы», — скучающе выдохнул Майкрофт и указал зонтом на свою машину. — Не желаете поговорить в машине?

— Вы полагаете я сяду в машину к подозрительному типу, который обо мне и работе моего отдела знает все, но о котором я не знаю толком ничего. Кто Вы?

— Инспектор, садитесь в машину и обещаю вам самое выгодное знакомство за всю вашу карьеру.

— Знакомство? С кем?

— С вашим информатором, — улыбнулся Майкрофт и, развернувшись, пошел к машине.

Сев в машину, инспектор подавил желание проверить наличие пистолета еще раз. Он подозрительно оглядел Майкрофта и начал спокойно выжидать.

— Куда мы направляемся? — прервал тишину Лестрейд, когда они выехали со стоянки.

— Я же сказал, знакомится с информатором, — закатил глаза Майкрофт, быстро печатая что-то на телефоне. — Будьте добры, не говорите, пока мы едем.

— Может хотя бы представитесь?!

— Я еще не уверен.

— Не уверены в чем?

— В необходимости нашего с вами знакомства, — коротко ответил Майкрофт и повернулся к ничего не понимающему инспектору. — Не беспокойтесь, в этой машине вы в большей безопасности, чем у себя дома.

— Хотелось бы верить, — выдохнул Лестрейд и отвернулся к окну.

***

Машина остановилась на довольно узкой улице, в одном из обыкновенных жилых районов Лондона. Лестрейд дождался, пока незнакомец выйдет из машины и, устало вздохнув, покинул уютный салон автомобиля.

Дойдя до двери, Майкрофт вытащил ключ и открыл дверь.

— У вас есть?…. Впрочем, неважно, — выдохнул Лестрейд и прошел в дом за Майкрофтом.

— Проходите, третий этаж, — сказал Майкрофт и пропустил инспектора вперед.

Пока они шли по лестнице Лестрейд пару раз оглядывался на Майкрофта, который несколько раз за эти тридцать секунд посмотрел на часы.

— Дверь слева, — кивнул Майкрофт. Лестрейд зашел в небольшую пыльную комнату.

Сначала можно было подумать, что это просто комната, куда сваливают ненужные вещи, однако среди них стоял диван, рабочий стол, заваленный различными книгами и газетами, пару включенных ноутбуков и телефон, разрывающийся звуком входящих сообщений.

— Прошу простить его за бардак, он не приучен… к принятию гостей, — выдохнул Майкрофт и, расчистив кресло от ненужного (как ему казалось) барахла, кивнул Лестрейду на теперь уже свободное место.

— Он точно дома? — нахмурился Лестрейд, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Надеюсь он не задохнулся от пыли или не отравился очередной экспериментальной дрянью, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, аккуратно обходя пыльные вещи и мебель. — Шерлок!

— Шерлок? — усмехнулся Лестрейд, но столкнувшись с невозмутимо-вопросительным взглядом Майкрофта, тут же подавил улыбку, — Его действительно так зовут?

— Да, — послышался ровный, низкий и глубокий голос.

Лестрейд резко поднялся с кресла, а Майкрофт, повернувшись к входной двери, приветственно кивнул.

Шерлок стоял в дверях и внимательно оглядывал присутствующих. Потом его взгляд упал на убранные с кресла вещи и вновь вернулся к Майкрофту.

— Кхм, — напомнил о себе инспектор и вышел из-за кресла.

— Познакомьтесь, инспектор, Шерлок Холмс, — очнулся Майкрофт и начал наблюдать за реакцией брата. Тот перевел взгляд на инспектора и, дружелюбно улыбнувшись, стянул с руки перчатку, и протянул руку.

— Мистер Холмс, - улыбнулся инспектор, - Грегори Лестрейд, инспек…

— Можно просто Шерлок. Мистер Холмс — это больше для него, — кивнул на Майкрофта Шерлок и пожал руку инспектору. — Что ж, полагаю, у вас очень много вопросов и мало ответов. Мой брат, вероятно, не стал тратить свое драгоценное время на объяснения…

— Ваш брат? — удивленно поднял брови Лестрейд и провел быстрый сравнительный анализ.

— Увы, но да, — пожал плечами Шерлок и отступив на шаг, указал на выход. — И ему пора идти.

— Ты выпроваживаешь меня?! — возмутился Майкрофт.

— Мой гость чувствует себя некомфортно в твоем обществе, — сказал Шерлок и, переведя взгляд на ошарашенного Лестрейда, коротко улыбнулся. — Не беспокойтесь. Даже я себя иногда некомфортно чувствую в его обществе. Майкрофт, тебе пора! — не отрывая глаз от инспектора, Шерлок указал брату на дверь.

— Майкрофт? — удивленно поднял брови Лестрейд.

— У наших родителей пунктик на именах… — пояснил Шерлок.

— Шерлок! — гневно прошипел Майкрофт и повернулся к брату, выходя из комнаты.

— Я тебе напишу. Пока! — кивнул Шерлок и закрыл дверь перед самым носом брата.

Шерлок повернулся к Лестрейду и молниеносно стер со своего лица улыбку.

— Итак, задавайте свои вопросы, инспектор, — выдохнул Шерлок и, скинув пальто и шарф, очистил второе кресло и присел, сложив руки в молебном жесте.

— Значит, все время это были Вы… — усмехнулся Лестрейд, внимательно разглядывая Шерлока. Он присел на край второго кресла и удивленно покачал головой.

— Да, — коротко ответил Шерлок. — Дальше. Только не спрашивайте меня о моем брате — это скука смертная.

— Чем вы занимаетесь? — внезапно спросил Лестрейд.

— Консультирую идиотов из Скотланд-Ярда. Раньше я делал это анонимно.

— Я начинаю понимать, почему, — сухо высказался Лестрейд и постучал пальцами по папке с последним делом.

— Я так понимаю, проблемы с трупом женщины в ванне? — улыбнулся Шерлок.

— Откуда вы узнали?

— Видел труп в морге.

— Туда нет доступа частным сыщикам, — нахмурился Лестрейд и почувствовал себя некомфортно, когда Шерлок окинул его слегка брезгливым взглядом.

— Я — консультирующий детектив, инспектор.

— Такой профессии не существует.

— Не существовало, — поправил Шерлок. — Впрочем, вы правы. Я пока единственный в своем роде.

— Звучит… весьма высокомерно. Что ж, я видел те… анонимные подсказки…

— Вы хотели сказать анонимное полноценное расследование с полным отчетом о трупе, месте преступления и характеристикой преступника? — отрапортовал Шерлок, поднял бровь и коротко улыбнулся.

— Да, — обреченно выдохнул инспектор и вновь постучал пальцами по конверту с делом.

— О Боже, давайте уже, — вздохнул Шерлок, закатив глаза и протянул руку.

— Что?

— Дело. Там все элементарно.

— Правда? — обрадовался Лестрейд и передал Шерлоку конверт. Тот, быстро его раскрыв, начал энергично перелистывать страницы отчета.

— Скучноватое дело, — поморщился Шерлок и заметил еще одну папку во внутреннем кармане пальто инспектора. — То, что вы держите при себе, гораздо интереснее.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Я читал сводки за последние двадцать четыре часа. Двойное убийство. Вы, с теми ресурсами, что у вас есть, будете это дело расследовать месяца полтора-два. Под ресурсами я подразумеваю двух нерадивых сержантов, что бегают с вами и пытаются делать вид, что что-то соображают. Донован и Андерсон, кажется.

— Это тоже в сводках было?

— Нет, это было в их досье. Я пробежался взглядом, когда мой брат подыскивал мне… человека из Скотланд-Ярда. Не обращайте внимание на странность данной фразы. Просто примите как данность тот факт, что вы единственный более-менее здравомыслящий сотрудник в вашем отделе.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Лестрейд и положил перед Шерлоком новое дело.

— Не стоит. Я полагаю, вы стали просто жертвой контраста со своими тупоголовыми коллегами.

Инспектор обидчиво поджал губы и озадачено нахмурился, когда Шерлок с радостным рвением открыл другую папку.

— Так… что там с женщиной в ванне?

— Объясню вам все в такси. Вы живете недалеко от Бартса. Мне как раз нужно заглянуть в лабораторию. Там для меня оставили пару пальцев для эксперимента.

— Пальцев?!

— Вы не возражаете, если я оставлю это до завтрашнего утра? — спросил Шерлок, не обращая внимания на очередное удивление инспектора.

— Что? А, да, конечно, — махнул он рукой на папку с делом о двойном убийстве

— Отлично! — вскочил Шерлок и, схватив с кофейного столика складной ножик, который когда-то украл у брата из кабинета, подошел к каминной полке, положил папку и сильным ударом проткнул ее лезвием. — Едем.

Пока они ехали в такси, Шерлок не затыкался ни на секунду. С каждой минутой брови инспектора поднимались все выше, а глаза становились круглее. Все решение, над которым он бился уже три недели, было настолько элементарным, что он действительно почувствовал себя полным идиотом.

Когда кэб остановилось напротив его дома, Шерлок передал ему папку с делом о женщине в ванне, наконец-то умолкнув после долгого рассказа.

— Гипертермия! — в удивлении развел руками Лестрейд и посмотрел на озадаченного реакцией инспектора Шерлока. — Все так просто?

— Да, — кивнул Шерлок. — До завтра, Лестрейд.

— Подождите, как я Вас найду?

— Я сам свяжусь с Вами и еще…

— Да? — заинтересованно повернулся к нему инспектор.

— В следующий раз приглашайте меня прямо на место преступления, инспектор. Это упростит работу мне и сохранит время Вам. Всего доброго.

— До завтра, — кивнул Лестрейд и, проводив кэб взглядом, посмотрел на папку с делом и развел руками. — Гипертермия! Невероятно!

***

Майкрофт тем же поздним вечером сидел дома у камина и медленно тянул бренди из бокала. На небольшом столике завибрировал мобильный телефон.

Майкрофт лениво потянулся до отвлекающего предмета и усмехнулся, заметив сообщения от брата.

«Нож не верну. И не жди. ШХ»

«Без сообщения не приходи. ШХ»

После долгой паузы пришло другое сообщение.

«Спасибо»

Это было второе и последнее не подписанное сообщение от Шерлока. И его первое «спасибо» Майкрофту.


	10. Chapter 10

2010 год

Майкрофт не виделся с братом около полугода. Последние годы Шерлок был так загружен делами Скотланд-Ярда, что даже стал игнорировать наблюдение Майкрофта и лишь изредка писал ему сообщения на телефон. Майкрофт же в свой очередь ослабил над ним контроль: его вполне устраивал тот срок (а именно пять лет), что Шерлок не принимал наркотики, да и очередное повышение и свалившаяся вместе с ним работа не позволяли тратить много времени на слежку за Шерлоком.

Наконец-то решив последние проблемы на работе и спрятав документы в сейф, Майкрофт расслабленно уселся в новое уютное кресло и, открыв ноутбук, включил программу наблюдения с подробным отчетом деятельности брата за последние несколько недель: раскрыто несколько мелких преступлений, два крупных убийства и пару легкий дел; за несколько дней Шерлок часто посещал одну ничем не примечательную улицу и несколько раз захаживал в один из самых обыкновенных жилых домов.

Майкрофт пролистал около пятидесяти фотографий Шерлока с различных камер наблюдения возле его дома за последние две недели и, нахмурившись, остановился на двух странных снимках. На первом фото Шерлок выносил из дома небольшой чемодан и пару набитых до предела сумок. На втором передавал домовладельцу ключи.

Старший Холмс напряженно переводил взгляд с одного снимка на другой, потом посмотрел на карте самую посещаемую Шерлоком улицу за последние несколько дней, закатив глаза, встал с кресла и, схватив пальто и зонт, направился к выходу из кабинета.

Сев в машину, Майкрофт написал несколько сообщений брату, но тот оставил их без внимания.

— Адрес, сэр?

— 221Б, Бейкер-Стрит, — коротко ответил Майкрофт и, задумчиво отвернувшись к окну, нервно сжал зонт в руке.

***

Подойдя к двери с внушительным дверным молотком, отодвинутым в сторону, Майкрофт подозрительно огляделся, осмотрел окна дома и, быстро поправив тяжелую ручку молотка (порядок должен быть везде!), нажал на кнопку звонка.

Не успел он натянуть улыбку, когда дверь открылась, как его чуть не снес с ног мужчина лет сорока в наскоро натянутой куртке, с тяжелыми сумками в руках.

— Чертов психопат! — еле дыша проговорил он и, толкнув Майкрофта одной из сумок, поймал первое такси и, закинув быстро вещи, поспешно уехал.

— О! Еще один сбежал, — послышался высокий голос женщины лет шестидесяти, небольшого роста, в испачканном мукой фартуке.

— Добрый день, — коротко улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Шерлок Холмс…?

— Второй этаж. Первая дверь, — быстро указала женщина и поспешила удалиться на кухню.

Майкрофт удивленно поднял брови и, закрыв за собой дверь, медленно направился по скрипучей лестнице наверх. Дойдя до нужной двери, он аккуратно толкнул ее кончиком зонта и тут же чуть не столкнулся с Шерлоком.

Тот удивленно поднял взгляд и, встретившись глазами с братом, разозлено завязал на шее синий шарф.

— Какого черта ты здесь?! — спросил Шерлок с нескрываемым раздражением.

— У меня тот же вопрос к тебе. Ты не говорил, что решил поменять жилье.

— Решил перебраться подальше от твоих информаторов и поближе к центру, — сухо ответил Шерлок и перегородил брату дорогу, когда тот собирался пройти в квартиру. — Я уже ухожу и гостей не звал. Так что прошу тебя удалиться.

— Эта квартира тебе одному не по карману.

— У меня большая скидка — миссис Хадсон оказалась весьма полезной и щедрой клиенткой. И потом, я лишь один из квартирантов.

— Второй, как я понимаю, только что съехал, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.

— Очередной идиот. Его не устроили человеческие органы в холодильнике, — небрежно отмахнулся Шерлок. — Найду другого.

— Не сомневаюсь, — с сарказмом в голосе ответил Майкрофт.

Шерлок закрыл за собой дверь квартиры, и, задев брата плечом, быстро сбежал по лестнице вниз. Майкрофт устало поплелся за ним и нашел его уже у выхода.

— Миссис Хадсон! Буду поздно. На ужин можно что-нибудь легкое.

— Я домовладелица, а не домработница, молодой человек! — послышался звонкий голос с кухни.

— Спасибо! — проигнорировал ее возражения Шерлок и, накинув пальто, покинул пропахший вкусной выпечкой коридор.

— Куда ты направляешься? — спросил Майкрофт, наблюдая за Шерлоком, пока тот высматривал такси.

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? — усмехнулся Шерлок и надел перчатки. — Из отчетов узнаешь.

Поймав первый попавшийся кэб, Шерлок открыл дверь машины и, повернувшись к Майкрофту, с наигранной улыбкой поклонился головой.

— Пока, Майкрофт.

Майкрофт проводил машину взглядом и, оглядев еще раз новый дом Шерлока, достал из внутреннего кармана пальто старый блокнот и добавил еще одну запись на новой странице:

«221Б, Бейкер-Стрит»

***

(день спустя)

Майкрофт внимательно рассматривал видео с уличных камер видеонаблюдения. Антея выжидающе стояла рядом с телефоном в руках и уже полчаса наблюдала за боссом, который читал ее полный отчет о новом знакомом младшего Холмса.

— Доктор Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, — задумчиво проговорил Майкрофт. — Вы сказали, они познакомились вчера? — нахмурился Майкрофт.

— Да, сэр.

— Интересно, — в удивлении поднял брови Холмс и пролистал весьма подробный отчет личной помощницы. — День знакомы, и уже преступления вместе раскрывают…

— Будут какие-то указания, сэр? — поинтересовалась Антея, готовая записывать за Майкрофтом.

— Подключите меня к городской уличной телефонной сети. И еще, — Майкрофт схватил трубку рабочего телефона и поднял глаза на помощницу, — Вам придется проследить за ним на машине.


	11. Chapter 11

2016 год

— Значит, все это устроил дядя Руди?

Шерлок сидел в кабинете Майкрофта, уставившись проницательным взглядом на надломленного брата, спрятавшего лицо в ладонях после долгого рассказа о прошлом Шерлока.

— Да, а я продолжил, — глухо отозвался Майкрофт и, взглянув на брата уставшими глазами, под которыми засели синяки от многочасового стресса и недосыпа, виновато поджал губы.

— Боже, — выдохнул Шерлок и, встав с кресла, отвернулся от брата, медленными шагами обходя комнату. — Сколько лжи…

— Это была ложь во благо, во спасение. Я оберегал тебя от губительной правды, — сказал Майкрофт и покачал головой, когда Шерлок вопросительно взглянул на него. — Ты нуждался в постоянно контроле. И я обеспечил его.

— Почему Эвр была одинока, имея двух братьев?

— Это моя вина, — надломлено ответил Майкрофт и, поднявшись с кресла, присел на край стола.

— Почему?

— У Эвр были странные игры, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, нервно отстукивая по краю стола неровный ритм. — Мне они казались… опасными. И я оградил тебя от нее.

— Мы жили в одном доме семь лет… — непонимающе нахмурился Шерлок

— Конечно, — утвердительно кивнул Майкрофт. — Но я всегда был рядом с тобой. Я не позволял Эвр сближаться с тобой. Ты был слишком эмоциональным, и ее игры могли привести к ужасным последствиям. Вчера ты мог убедиться. Эвр выросла, и игры стали взрослыми.

— Я бы не назвал это игрой, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— В ее понимании… — пожал плечами Майкрофт.

Несколько минут они молчали. Шерлок ходил из стороны в сторону, обдумывая все, что произошло в Шерринфорде. Майкрофт как всегда наблюдал за ним со стороны и ожидал, когда обида Шерлока за лживое детство выплеснется на него. Последние двадцать четыре часа в его голове не прекращала биться мысль о том, что было бы лучше, если бы Шерлок пристрелил его в последнем «раунде» игры Эвр. Он устало опустил голову и потер пульсирующие от боли виски.

— Ты боялся ее. С самого начала, — спустя несколько минут сказал Шерлок.

— У каждого из нас есть свой демон, — пожал плечами Майкрофт, поднимая на брата глаза. — Я пытался сохранить то, что было для меня ценным, что Эвр не успела погубить.

— Себя? — вопросительно поднял брови Шерлок и уставился на брата. Тот лишь грустно усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди.

— Тебя, Шерлок.

Шерлок уставился на него удивленными, полными недоумения глазами и быстро поморгал, словно пытаясь осознать сказанные братом слова.

В кабинет постучалась и вошла Антея. Она чуть смутилась, прервав разговор братьев и, коротко кивнув, обратилась к Майкрофту.

— Сэр, Ваши родители.

— Через минуту, — вместо старшего Холмса ответил Шерлок и, дождавшись пока Антея закроет дверь, подошел к Майкрофту.

— Это будет тяжело, — глухо сказал Майкрофт, умоляюще смотря брату в глаза.

— Все мы должны нести свой крест, — кивнул Шерлок и поправил зажим на галстуке брата.

— Останешься? — с надеждой в голосе спросил старший Холмс.

— Я был с тобой раньше, Майкрофт. И буду с тобой опять.

Майкрофт облегченно выдохнул и благодарно улыбнулся Шерлоку. Тот отошел к стене напротив стола брата и, опершись спиной на холодный камень и сложив руки на груди, прикрыл глаза, слыша быстрые шаги матери по коридору.

***

После того, как родители удалились, громко хлопнув дверью, даже не попрощавшись с старшим сыном, Майкрофт расслаблено вздохнул и закрыл глаза ладонями.

— Мы же предполагали, что это будет тяжело, — прервал тишину Шерлок и, оттолкнувшись от стены, подошел к столу и сел в кресло, выжидающе смотря на брата. — Теперь я убедился окончательно.

— В чем же? — спросил Майкрофт, так и не поднимая глаз на Шерлока.

— Что ты был единственным, кто воспринимал ситуацию объективно.

— О чем ты? — нахмурился Майкрофт и наконец-то посмотрел на брата красными от усталости глазами.

— «Шерлок, ты всегда был взрослым», — процитировал мать младший Холмс. — Они никогда не лезли в мои проблемы, потому что были уверены, что я справлюсь сам. Но они не знают и даже не догадываются, что все мои проблемы решал ты. И ты скрашивал им действительность всеми возможными способами — именно поэтому ты так не любил, когда они приезжали в Лондон, ты боялся, что они узнают правду.

— Я берег их от проблем.

— Нет, Майкрофт, ты лишил их объективного взгляда на сложившуюся ситуацию. И позволил сейчас сделать себя виноватым, — покачал головой Шерлок.

— Они никогда не видели реальную картину. Они не хотели верить в потенциальную опасность Эвр — даже после пропажи Виктора Тревора. Они не хотели верить в существование проблем. И когда ты добрался до наркотиков, и они наконец-то прикоснулись к объективной реальности, я понял, что будет лучше держать их в неведении. И я взял все в свои руки.

— Ты наконец-то раскрываешь мне секреты своей игры?

— Это была не игра, Шерлок. Это было поле боевых действий: все эти притоны, списки, координаты, твои побеги из-под моего наблюдения, твои срывы, твои игры с Мориарти. Ты никогда не был… взрослым. Но родители этого никогда не понимали, потому что никто не знает тебя лучше, чем я.

— «Неравнодушие — не преимущество, Шерлок», — задумчиво проговорил Шерлок. — Вот что ты имел в виду? Ты лишь делился опытом.

— Все мои слова, Шерлок, все, что я когда-либо говорил — не было пустым нравоучением. Я хотел, чтобы ты начал понимать, какой это тяжкий труд, — грустно улыбнулся Майкрофт, — быть твоим братом.

— Ну, Джон облегчил тебе работу, не так ли? — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Что ж, доктор Ватсон стал для меня полезным ресурсом…

— Ресурсом, — сухо повторил Шерлок, недовольно глядя на Майкрофта.

— Ты сразу привязался к нему. Тебе это было несвойственно — после смерти Виктора у тебя не было друзей. Я не хотел, чтобы ты опять… впутался. Однако доктор Ватсон оказал мне добрую услугу.

— Услугу? — нахмурился Шерлок.

— Приглядывая за тобой, — кивнул Майкрофт. — И я весьма ему признателен за это.

— И что теперь? — развел руками Шерлок. — Теперь, когда я все знаю, когда все это закончилось, ты можешь расслабиться и отказаться от наблюдения за мной?

— И не надейся, братец мой, — покачал головой Майкрофт. — Вы с доктором Ватсоном обладаете удивительной способностью находить неприятности.

— Значит, все остается как прежде?

— Полагаю, да, — кивнул Майкрофт и устало потер глаза.

— Что ж, думаю, мне пора, — вздохнул Шерлок и, встав с кресла, направился к двери.

— Шерлок, ответь мне на один вопрос.

— Я слушаю, — нахмурился Шерлок, отпустил ручку двери и повернулся к брату.

Майкрофт с легким подозрением, поднялся с места и, сложив руки на груди, присел на край стола.

— Там в Шерринфорде. Тот гроб был предназначен для того, кого Эвр планировала убить. Однако первый человек, о ком подумал доктор Ватсон…

— О Бога ради, Майкрофт, — выдохнул Шерлок и схватился за ручку двери, стремясь побыстрее покинуть кабинет.

— Была Ирен Адлер. Но он точно знает, что она мертва. Я сам ему предоставил возможность тебе сказать об этом…

— Очень благородно с твоей стороны, братец. Все, я пойду…

— Шерлок!

— У вас с Джоном какое-то помешательство на этой теме! — возмутился Шерлок.

— Так ты ответишь на вопрос? - с ехидной ухмылкой спросил Майкрофт, выжидающе спрятав руки в карманы.

— Ты его так и не задал, — покачал головой Шерлок, пряча глаза от проницательного взгляда Майкрофта.

— Ты понял суть, — хитро улыбнулся Майкрофт, довольствуясь фактом, что наконец-то смог смутить младшего братца.

— Я же говорил тебе, Майкрофт: возможно, есть пара вещей, которые я знаю, а ты нет, — с улыбкой ответил Шерлок и собрался покинуть кабинет брата.

— Шерлок?

— Что еще, Майкрофт? — раздраженно отозвался младший Холмс и поймал полетевший в него черный пакет, который Майкрофт достал из стола. — Что это?

— В Лондоне бывает сильный ветер, Шерлок, — с улыбкой пожал плечами Майкрофт.

— До встречи, брат, — делая акцент на последнем слове, сказал Шерлок и покинул Майкрофта.

Забравшись в такси и сказав водителю адрес Джона, Шерлок схватил черный конверт и, разодрав его, вынул оттуда знакомую коробку. Улыбнувшись, Шерлок достал из нее синий шарф с запиской:

«Компенсирую тот, что сгорел во время взрыва. МХ»

Майкрофт через полчаса почувствовал вибрацию телефона во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Достав телефон, он пролистал несколько только что полученных сообщений от Шерлока, и улыбнулся.

«С тебя ремонт на Бейкер-Стрит 221Б. ШХ»

«Спасибо. ШХ»

**Author's Note:**

> (1) - Восточный ветер  
> (2) - братец мой


End file.
